Dos Mundos, Dos Chicas, Un Amor
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Edward se encuentra con el reflejo de Winry, esta se enamora de el. ¿Que pasara cuando lllegue la hora de volver a casa? IMPORTANTE AVISO.
1. Encontrando Su Reflejo

**_CREADO POR WINRY1ELRIC Y SU AMIGA YANI-EDWARD11. Fullmetal Alchemist no nos pertenece, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Todos los derechos reservados. _**

En un lugar inabitado, de Alemania, dos jovenes iban en un auto, el mayor, Edward Elric, iba manejando y el menor, Alphonse Elric, iba en el asiento delantero, los dos iban hablando sobre lo que solian hacer en Amestris, el pais en donde vivieron por mas de 10 años, con los demas, cuando de pronto Edward choco el auto contra un arbol que salio de la nada, segun Ed.

- ¿De donde demonios salio este arbol? - gritaba Edward freneticamente moviendo los brazos.

- La proxima vez manejo yo hermano, tienes la reputacion de dañino - le dijo Alphonse a su hermano llorando por un auto nuevo.

- Dime una vez que haya dañado algo - respondio Edward con cara retadora.

- Eee, dejame pensar, el auto de Heiderich, el laboratorio 5, el castillo de aquella isla, los cohetes de los demas en la feria, ahh y los incontables automails que hacia Winry, ¿Quieres que siga? - respondio Alphonse con un tono sarcastico intimidando a Edward.

- No, gracias, ya entendi, vamonos Al debemos crusar este desierto - dijo este con cara de el tipo con la peor suerte en el mundo.

* * *

- Hermano - dijo Alphonse para llamar la atencion de su hermano mayor.

- Dime - dijo Edward muy exausto y casi muerto.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! - dijo Alphonse moviendo a Edward poco antes de caer rendidos en suelo para desmayarse.

* * *

- Oye, oyee, mira y se desperto el bello durmiente - decia una voz conocida para Edward mientras este abria lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Hughes? - cuestiono Edward pudiendo reconocer aquella voz - ¿Donde estoy?

- Estas en mi casa - respondio sonriente Hughes - por cierto, ¿Como sabes mi nombre? bueno no importa, mira a mi hijita - dijo sacando una foto de Elysia - ¿No es adorable?

- Eh, si, encantadora - dijo ya acostumbrado Edard a su actitud mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- No te preocupes - le dijo otra voz muy conocia para el - siempre le enseña esa foto a todo el mundo. Es algo ya normal.

- ¿Hawkeye?, un momento si ella esta aqui entonces... - decia Edward hasta que la imagen de Mustang llego a su mente, este fruncio el seño - ¿Donde esta Alphonse?

- Si te refieres a tu hermano, esta jugando con Elysia - respondio a su pregunta Maes.

- _Por que algo me dice que Hughes lo obligo_, de acuerdo - respondio Edward sentandose en la cama.

- ¿Como esta el bello durmiente? - cuestiono otra persona muy conocida para Edward.

- ¡Mustang! - penso exaltado Edward - yo, bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tu eres?

- Roy Mustang, mucho gusto - despues de decir esto Alphonse entro a la habitacion y se sento al lado de su hermano - para ser tan pequeño no me sorprende que te hayas desmayado - Alphonse ya se estaba preparado para sujetar a Edward cuando.

- Si, si - respondio tranquilo Edward - eso es un gran problema.

- Pense que hibas a atacarlo - le susurro discretamente Alphonse a su hermano.

- Pues no, este es el reflejo seguramente no es tan insorportable.

* * *

- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, YA VERAS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENSIMA! - gritaba freneticamente Edward mientras era sujetado por Alphonse.

- Sabia que no duraria mucho - pensaba Alphonse - hermano, ya calmate que no ganaras nada gritando - le decia Alphonse a su hermano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡CLARO QUE GANARE ALGO! - le grito Edward dejando de forsejear.

- ¿Puedes decirme que? - le pregunto Alphonse con voz desafiante a su hermano.

- Pues, dignidad, respeto, popularidad y una garganta inflamada - Alphonse solo pudo suspirar, al notar lo vergonzoso que estaba siendo el momento, sentia verguenza ajena.

Pasada la tarde, los hermanos Elric, involuntariamente, se quedaron en la casa de hughes. Todos, a excepcion de la familia Hughes, habian salido a caminar, eran las 7:26 P.m., Mustang y Hawkeye habian ido un resturante fino a cenar, Edward y Alphonse habian ido conocer el lugar y los habitantes, se encontraban en un parque con un gran lago en el centro, la luna se reflejaba en el lago y se veian por todos lados muchas parejas jovenes y adultas.

- Esto es algo tranquilo, me recuerda Reezembool - dijo Alphonse recostado de las barras que dividian el lago del parque.

- Si, vayamos por esa parte, quiero sentarme - Edward dio la vuelta para dirigirse al lugar destinado, chocando con una joven señorita cayendo a si los dos al suelo - lo siento.

- No te preocupes fue culpa mia - ella se levanto, sin mostrar su rostro, y se dirigio hacia un grupo de chicas que halli se encontraban.

- Me parece haberla visto - dijo Alphonse - oye... - dijo Alphonse con intencion de atraer la atencion de su hermano.

- Si... - respondio Edward al llamado de su hermano.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?, ¿No esperaras que te extienda mi mano?

- Sabes con amigos como tu, no se necesitan enemigos - le dijo sarcasticamente y levantandose - respecto a lo que dijiste, tambien me es familiar. Oye Al, que tal si vamos por esa parte - volvio a señalar el mismo punto de antes.

- ¿No hibamos a ir en esa misma direccion? bueno, en marcha hermano, ¿no estrañas a Winry y los demas?

- Un poco - dijo Edward como si de nada se tratara, en ese momento Alphonse le dedico una mirada de ''mentiroso'' - bueno si, pero, siento como si estubieran aqui, a excepcion de Winry claro esta, ¿Que es eso? - recogio un reloj que habia en el suelo - seguro es de aquella chica, ire a darselo.

- Esta en es esa direccion, en aquel grupo, la unica rubia - le indico Alphonse a su hermano y este se dirigio en la direccion indicada.

- Disculpa - en ese momento ella se volteo, dejando a Ed y Al con cara de ''WTF'' - Winry...

- Si, dime, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - cuestiono la chica con una cara confundida.

- ¿aAh?, ohh cierto, ¿Este reloj es tuyo? - en ese instante ella se miro la muñeca notando que el reloj era el de ella, ya que no lo tenia en la mano.

- Si - dijo ella alegre tomando el reloj de las manos de Edward - muchas gracias por habermelo devuelto.

- No fue nada - respondio Edward con una sonrisa marca Dentina - adios, cuidate.

- Espera.... ¿Como te llamas? - le pregunto curiosa la niña a Ed.

- Edward Elric - el al mensionar esas palabras, la chica sonrio como si lo conociera y no lo estuviera reconociendo - ¿Y tu?

- Winry Akimaya ellas son mis amigas: Jane, Liz, Lia y Ariel

- Un gusto conocerle joven Elric - dijeron las cuatro chicas amigas del reflejo de Winry.

- El placer es todo mio - respondio Edward cortezmente - debo irme, gusto en conocerlas - dijo y se retiro, dirigiendose hacia Alphonse - Al, ¿Te diste cuenta de su apariencia, verdad?

- Si, ella es....

- El reflejo de Winry.

Al dia siguiente, 6:00 A.m., los hermanos Elric se dirigieron al mismo parque al que fueron la noche pasada, fueron a entrenar, Edward vistia de unos sjorts color negro, un T - shirt blanco con mangas rojas y unos tenis de negros con medias blancas y Alphonse vestia unos Shorts azul marino, un T-shirt de color blanco con mangas azules y unos tenis blancos con azul y medias blancas. Se situaron en un punto donde no habia mucha gente, para no lastimar a nadie, pero se aseguraron de que hubieran arboles gigantes con sombra.

- Este lugar es mas que perfecto Al - comento Edward - ¡aqui podremos entrenar perfectamente! - dijo emocionado.

- No crees que deberiamos dejar esto para otro dia, esta un poco oscuro - le dijo Alphonse a su hermano.

- Esta oscuro porque es muy temprano Al - le dijo Edward a Alphonse con cara de -_-''! - ¿No me digas que aun le temes a la oscuridad?

- No hermano - dijo Alphonse haciendo un pucherito - pero es que...

- Pero es que le temes a la oscuridad - le dijo burlandose.

- Que no, lo que quiero decir es que hay....

- Muchos monstruos para ti... - seguia burlandose Edward.

- Punto final - Alphonse procedio a atacarlo y empezaron la ''batalla''

- ¡Asi me gusta! - grito Edward defendiendose de los ataques de su hermano.

Cerca de aquel lugar, escondida entre los arbustos, se encontraba Winry observando la asombrosa pelea que los dos hermanos estaban llevando a cabo. Luego de observar por un largo tiempo se canso de esperar y decidio ir a saludar.

- ¡Eso es increible! - dijo Winry emocionada mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos Elric.

- ¿Desde cuando estas aqui? - pregunto sorprendido Edward.

- Desde las 6 de la mañana - le respondio sonriendole y abrazandolo en forma de saludo, hace lo mismo con Alphonse.

- Eso era lo que intentaba decirte - le susurro Alphonse a su hermano.

- ¿Y que hora es? - volvio a preguntarle Edward a la chica.

- Las 10 de la mañana - respondio sonriendo como si nada.

- ¡ESTUVIMOS CUATRO HORAS PELEANDO! - dijeron los dos en unisono en alta voz.

- Pues si - dijo ella con tono de alegria - por cierto ¿Quien eres? - dijo ella refiriendose a Alphonse.

- Disculpa mi falta de educacion - se disculpaba Alphonse con la señorita - yo soy Alphonse Elric, el hermano menor.

- Un gusto Alphonse - dijo Winry estrechando su mano - me llamo Winry Akimaya.

- Puedes llamarme Al - le recomendo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- De acuerdo - dijo ella feliz - por cierto, ¿No tienen hambre?, puedo prepararles algo, mi casa esta cerca - dijo ella con un tono de lo mas confiado.

- ¿No crees que nos tienes mucha confianza para tener solo un dia de conocernos? - le pregunto Edward con un tono serio y confundido.

- Por alguna extraña razon me siento bien, segura, por cierto estoy segura de que los he visto antes, pero no logro recordar donde, entonces, ¿Tienen hambre chicos?

- No, gracias por confiar en nosotros - le respondio Alphonse - de todos modos, comimos bien antes de venir a ejercitarnos.

- ¿Al menos me puedo quedar con ustedes un momento? - pregunto inocentemente con ojos brillosos y rogadores.

- Pues...si no tienes nada que hacer... quedate - le respondio Edward mirando hacia otro lugar.

- ¡SI! - grito alegre tirandose ensima de Edward alegre mientras Alphonse les sonreia con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras en algun lugar de algun mundo que para los de Alemania era desconocido, un mundo llamado Anime (xD) y un pais llamado Amestris en una provincia llamada Rizembul, una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos de color zafiro se encontraba en su habitacion mirando el paisaje por la ventana. Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por la voz de su abuela.

- ¡Winry!, hazme el favor de venir un momento - gritaba Pinako Rockbell desde la sala.

- ¡Ya voy! - en ese momento salio de su recamara dirigiendose a las escaleras y bajandolas - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Pues nesecito que traigas a Den para que el veterinaro le ponga su inyeccion - le dijo Pinako mientras le brindaba una taza de te al veterinario.

- ¿Y donde esta Den? - pregunto dudosa Winry a su abuela.

- Seguro escondido debajo de tu cama, siempre se esconde en ese lugar. - le respondio volteando a verla.

- Ire a ver - dijo Winry a su abuela. Ella subio las escaleras entrando a su habitacion, y como dijo su abuela: Den estaba debajo de su cama - Den, no seas tan cobarde y ven a inyectarte - ella no recibia ninguna señal de vida de Den - Den, por Dios, ¡Te pareces a Coraje !- ella tomo a Den y lo bajo a la sala como su abuela lo pidio - aqui esta abuela, sabes... tuve un sueño extraño a noche.

- ¿Que soñaste? - cuestiono su abuela curiosa.

- Que estaba en un parque con un grupo de chicas, y que se me caia el reloj y alguien me lo devolvia, pero no pude distinguir quien era, luego le pregunte su nombre y no le entendi, me pregunto mi nombre y lo que dije fue Winry pero en lugar de decir Rockbell dije Akimaya, es extraño.

- Son solo sueños Win, ve a preparar el desayuno y hazle un favor Den y acuestalo en su camita - dijo su abuela notando que Den estaba agonisando.

- Esta bien, como tu dijiste, solo fue un sueño... - dijo Winry algo triste, sin saber la razon de ello - de acuerdo - dijo caminando hacia la cocina - crees que ellos....

- Ellos volveran Winry – respondio calmadamente Pinako - ten fe en eso.

- Hermano, no creo conveniente que esa chica este con nosotros, no se, me siento incomodo - decia Alphonse mientras intentaba golpear a Edward, el mismo que esquivaba sus ataques.

- Se perfectamente como te sientes Al - dijo mientras veia al reflejo de Winry la misma que le sonrio - pero no se puede hacer nada mas que aceptar las cosas tal y como son. Mierda me paresco a uno de esos viejos cursis.

- Jeje, hace mucho tiempo que lo pareces hermano, pero lo que viene al caso, ella me recuerda mucho a Winry, incluso se parece en actitud. Tratemos de hablar mas con ella - en ese instante se detuvieron y se acercaron a la chica – oye – dijo Alphonse llamando su atencion - ¿vives sola?

- si – respondio ella sonriendole.

- ¿Y que paso con tus padres? - pregunto Edward curioso.

- Murieron en una guerra - respondio cambiando su semblante a uno algo triste.

- Lo siento, no quise... – decia Edward tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

- No pasa nada – dijo la chica – la muerte es parte de la vida ¿Que paso con los tuyos.?

- Nuestra madre murio cuando eramos ninos y nuestro padre hace un año. - respondio Alphonse.

- Lo siento, parece que tenemos algo tragico en comun - dijo Winry entrando al borde de las lagrimas.

- Buena pregunta la que le hiciste hermano - le susurro Alphonse a Edward.

- Eh...eto...¡rayos!....¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? - le pregunto Edward a Winry.

- ¿Eh? - preguntaron Alphonse y Winry a la vez.

- Ehh esto, si, gracias ^-^ - le respondio toda feliz

- _Pero estaba al borde de las lagrimas_ - pensaba Alphonse.

- Incluso se parecen en sus sucios trucos - le susurro Edward a Alphonse.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Comenzando La Aventura

En aquella heladería color rosa pastel y blanco, decorada con algunas flores y mariposas en los cristales, se encontraban Edward, Alphonse y Winry tomando su copa de helado que habían ido a comprar. Edward y Alphonse escuchaban con notable atención lo que Winry les estaba diciendo. Les estaba hablando sobre ese mundo y su cultura, con cada palabra que decía aquella chica de cabellos rubios más preguntas y dudas nacian de Edward y Alphonse surcando su mente.

Un grupo de chicos entraron a la heladería en donde se encontraban. Se situarpn en una mesa que quedaba a cuatro mesas de donde Edward, Alphonse y Winry se encontraban. Los chicos no despegaban la vista de Edward y compañía. Pasó un par de minutos y esos chicos no dejaban de observar a los demas, Edward incomodo decidio irse del lugar y se levantó de su asiento para pagar los helados, seguido por Alphonse.

Al faltar los dos chicos, los del otro grupo se levantaron de su mesa para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Winry, la misma que permaneció confiada.

-Hola Winry – dijo uno de ellos dirigiendose a la chica – cuanto tiempo a pasado, desde aquel bello dia, en que tu y yo...

- Sigue viviendo en las nubes - respondio la chica de cabellos rubios – aun sigues inventando historias ridiculas, Ichigo. – dijo ella dirigiendo su vista al chico de cabellos rojos y ojos negros.

- Pero que mala eres Winry, no deberias hablarle asi a tu prometigo querida – dijo el sentandose en frente de ella.

- ¿Prometido, donde esta que no lo veo? – dijo esta.

- No jueges, niña – dijo otro de los chicos – vendras con nosotros ahora mismo.

- Disculpen las molestias – dijo Alphonse interviniendo en la discucion – Winry, es hora de irnos.

- Claro Al – respondio Winry levantandose de su asiento y acomodando la silla en su lugar.

- ¿No te piensas despedir cortez mente, Winry? – pregunto Ichigo de forma creida.

- ...- Winry volteo a verlo y lo ignoro para despues seguir caminando con Alphonse a la salida, donde Edward se encontraba.

Al llegar a la salida, Edward se mantuvo observando a Winry por un momento hasta que esta se dio cuenta, el comenzo a decir cosas sobre su niñes para disimular su sorpresa. Alphonse iba caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro por la pesima actuacion que Edward estaba llevando a cabo, mas tarde Winry comenzo a interesarce mas en el pasado de los hermanos y comenzo a preguntar diversas cosas sobre ellos, cosa que, dependiendo del tema, ellos respondian con naturalidad hacia ella.

Iban por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, vizualisaron entre la multitud una pequeña desviacion por la cual entraron.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño lago que estaba rodeado de hermosas flores de Sakura por alrededor, sus aguas cristalinas reflejaban el color de aquellas flores coloreando el lugar de rosa. Un pequeño cendero escondido entre los viejos y fuertes arboles se podia vizualisar desde donde estaban Edward, Alphonse y Winry de pie.

Winry, maravillada con tan bello paisaje, se emociono mucho y entro por dicho cendero seguida de Edward y Alphonse. Por mas que caminaban parecia no tener final aquel camino. Despues de mucho caminar llegaron a una habitacion en donde las hojas de los arboles eran realmente verdes, un verde intenso, la poca agua que alli fluia era cristalina, estaba muy limpia, las flores de distintos colores y llenas de vida. Parecia un cuento de hadas.

Winry sonrio y se sento en un espacio donde no pudiera dañar la naturaleza, seguida de un par de hermanos alegres.

-¡Que bello paisaje! – comento alegre Winry – hace ya mucho tiempo que no veia algo asi.

- Si... – dijo Edward – oye – dijo para llamar su ateencion - ¿Quienes eran esos sujetos de la heladeria?

- Son unos tontos que piensan que yo soy la prometida de ese de pelo rojo – respondio ella – la verdad es que, si fui una vez su prometida – al decir esto sorprendio a los hermanos – pero, cuando mi madre murio, esas personas pensaron que yo ya no les serviria de nada, ya que mi mama era la importante y no yo, entonces cancelaron el compromiso.

- Casarce de esa forma no esta para nada bien, no es correcto – dijo Alphonse a la chica.

- Yo ya lo sabia, y no queria estar con Ichigo tampoco – dijo ella observando las hermosas flores posadas sobre sus cabezas – asi que cuando decidieron cancelar el compromiso, me alegre mucho, demasiado diria yo.

- Entonces ¿Porquete persiguen ahora esos sujetos? – pregunto Edward un poco confundido.

- No lo se – dijo ella con tono desorientado – no lo se. Nunca tuve contacto con esas personas despues del incidente de mis padres.

Edward decidio volver a la casa de Hughes ya que estaba cansado, hambriento y necesitaba un largo baño para despejar su mente, les comento a Winry y a Alphonse que volveria a la casa de Huhes y a ellos que se quedaran un rato mas si gustaban, y asi lo hicieron.

Edward camino por el mismo camino por donde primeramente habia llegado. Noto que ya habian llegado las cuatro de la tarde y que a las tres debia haber ido a jugar con Elysia, como se lo habia pedido Hughes anteriormente, imagino lo que podia sucederle y apresuro su paso para llegar mas rapido a dicha casa.

Al llegar a la casa fue recibido por un Hughes con cara de demonio, lo que le causo escalofrios.

-No acordamos tu y yo que llegarias a las tres – dijo Hughes colocandoce en frente de Edward y amenazandolo con un trapeador – mira que hacer esperar a mi querida Elysia no tiene perdon. – dijo para ser separado del chico por una Gracia con cara de verguenza.

- No exageres Maes – le regaño Gracia – mira que el chico tiene su propia vida. – dicho esto se acerco a Edward sonriendole - ¿En que lugar vives joven Elric?

- Este... – dijo Edward rodando los ojos – _no puedo decirle que vivo en Amestris _– pesaba – no tengo hogar alguno.

- Ya veo – dijo Gracia colocando su mano en su barbilla – entonces si quieres quedate aqui. Ve a tomarte un baño y tranquilizate, despues de todo...Elysia esta dormida desde el medio dia. – dicho esto miro a Hughes quien estaba mirando una foto de su hija todo encariñado.

- Este...de acuerdo. Gracias señora Hughes. – dijo Edward para retirarce de la sala y dirigirse al baño.

Pasaron dos horas desde entonces, por las calles se vizualisaba una joven de cabellera rubia y larga corriendo desesperadamente como buscando un refugio en donde esconderse. La chica se detuvo al ver a esa multitud de gente detras suyo volteo y apreuro su paso...pudo vizualisar a un chico de cabellera rubia parado al frente de una casa jugando con una pequeña niña que al parecer se divertia mucho, corrio hacia el y pidio ayuda.

-¡Edward! – gritó Winry mientras respiraba agitada mente sin poder calmarse causandole sorpresa a Edward y a Elysia.

- Winry ¿Que te pasa? – pregunto Edward angustiado mientras era observado por Elysia – vamos entra, Elysia entra tu tambien.

Los tres entraron a la casa, Edward ayudaba a caminar a Winry ya que el tanto correr la habia dejado realmente exausta. Llegaron a la sala, Elysia fue a informarle a su madre sobre lo ocurrido y esta les preparo un poco de te y a Winry, a parte del te, le brindo unos calmantes. Edward observo a la chica mientras esperaba pasientemente a que esta se calmara y pudiera hablar con tranquilidad.

Ella respiraba tranquilamente, inalaba y exalaba una y otra vez y repeita la misma rutina hasta que logro calmarse. Edward tomo las copas de te y el plato de galletas que Gracia les habia brindado para luego llevar a una dormida Elysia a su habitacion y llamar a Hughes, ya que el era algo asi como detective, para que escuche el relato y ayude con la situacion.

-Ahora que estas más calmada – dijo Hughes lentamente - ¿Puedes contarnos lo que pasó, porque estas en ese estado?

- Bueno – dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y apretandolas – todo comenzo...

Flashblack

Alphonse y Winry estaban recostados del verde pasto, tenian los ojos cerrados y permitian al viento mover sus cabellos y tenian sus manos sobre sus estomagos cada una con dedos entrelazados. Un grupo de pajaros comenzaron a volar hacia el sur como queriendo huir de algo o alguien. Alphonse abrió lentamente los ojos pudiendo ver al grupo de pajaros, se incorporó y buscó con la vista eso que causaba ese vuelo desesperado, sin tener alguna hayanza.

Se volvio a sentar en el cesped y observo a Winry, la misma que al parecer se habia quedado dormida, por unos momentos antes de volver a acostarce. Unas personas, antes de que el pudiera tocar el cesped, lo tomaron por atras tapandole la boca para que no pudiera hablar lo levantaron y comenzaron a arrastrar, uno de ellos comenzo a observar a Winry pervertidamente y llamo a otro compañero, se agacho y manoceo su cuerpo asiendo que esta se despierte de golpe y le atine una patada.

Alphonse, enojado por lo sucedido, logró soltarce del agarre del sujeto y golpeo a los otros dos sujetos dandole cance a Winry para que ella pueda irse del lugar. Uno de ellos lo golpeo por la nuca asiendo que se desmaye. Luego de amordasar a Alphonse le gritó a la chica: ''dile esto al otro muchacho: si quiere de vuelta a su compañero, debera venir a la calle ``Gandarf´´ en el numero 225 para un pequeño ``negocio´´ que tengo para el. Lo estare esperando.''

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**OLIIIIIS PRIMIIIIIIIIIIIIS**

**_PRIMERO QUE TODO PIDO PERDOON POR LA TARDANZA, ONEGAI, GOMEN NE. ES QUE SE ME BORRO TRES VECES ¡TRES VECES¡_**

**_NO SE SI SE BORRO O LO BORRARON _...ESTOY ENOJADAAAAA...CAMBIE EL FORMato las TRES VECES PERO LA IDEA ERA LA MISMA...DISFRUTEEN. KISS KISSES FOR US.  
_**


	3. Noche De Sorpresas

Winry terminó el relato que antes había iniciado, levantó la cabeza dirigiendo su vista a Edward quien estaba cabiz bajo y luego a Hughes quien se mostraba pensativo. Permanecio callada por un largo rato. El ambiente era uno incomodo, los chicos eran observados por Gracia quien se mostraba preocupada por la situación se dirigió a la cocina y buscó tazas de cafe para todos.

-Tomen, chicos – dijo Gracia colocando las tazas sobre la mesa que se encontraba delante de ellos, colocó su mano en la espalda de Hughes para sonreirle y sentarse a su lado tomandole la mano.

- Esto...esto es imperdonable – dijo Edward con una mano en la cabeza jugando con sus cabellos – ¡esto es imperdonable! – dijo con mas enfasis – esos miserables tratando de sobornarme con Al...no se los perdonare. ¿Te dijeron a que hora debería encontrarme con ellos? – dijo Edward con tono desidido.

- ¿No pensaras en ir a ese lugar Edward? – dijo con voz alta Winry como regaño y dejando caer más lagrimas por sus ojos – No pienso dejarte ir Ed. Debe haber alguna otra forma de traer de regreso a Al. – dijo con un tono mas bajo y despacio.

- Esta niña tiene razón Edward – dijo Hughes – hazle caso, debes ser paciente. Lo que dijeron esos sujetos debe ser una trampa para que caigas redondo en ella. No te dejes llevar por el momento Ed.

- ¡Demonios! – dijo Edward chocando sus puños sobre la mesa y dejando escapar una lagrima – es a mi hermano a quien tienen rayos, pueden matarlo.

- Ed... – susurró Winry – calmate ¿si? – dijo esta y procedio a abrazarlo, abrazo que Edward correspondió.

- Debe haber alguna otra solución, solo calmense y piensen con tranquilidad – dijo Gracia.

- Ya lo perdí una vez – dijo Edward aun abrazado de Winry – no pienso perderlo dos veces.

La noche era fria, eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, el viento era muy frio y asotaba las ramas de los arboles contra las ventanas de las casas, una noche tormentosa - No...No.. – decia una joven rubia mientras se movia inquietamente sobre su cama - ¡NO! – gritó exaltada y despertandose de golpe, tranquilizandose al notar que se encotraba en su habitación. Levanto la mirada y vizualisó la hermosa luna creciente que se veia desde la ventana de su habitación, sonrió al recordar momentos de su infancia en el que solia ver las estrellas con sus amigos.

-Edward...- susurró la chica colocando una de sus manos subre su frente - ¿Cuando regresaras...? – dijo para volcer a acostarse en su cama para intentar dormir nuevamente, siendo interrumpida por su abuela.

- Winry – dijo abriendo la puerta derepente y entrando con un semblante preocupado -¿Que sucede niña? – dijo sentandose a su lado.

- Solo una pesadilla abuela – respondio la chica incorporandose en la cama – no te preocupes, estoy bien.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? – cuestionó Pinako un poco mas calmada.

- Soñé con los chicos – respondió Winry – no lo se, pero...por algo siento que Alphonse esta en peligro abuela.

- Otra vez con eso – dijo su abuela – niña, vive tranquila y esperalos en paz, no te mortifiques.

- Un sujeto – dijo Winry – intentó secuestrarme, dijo necesitarme. Me dijo tambien que vendría por mi a Rizenbul, y que me llevaría a un lugar muy blanco donde solo habita una persona.

- Tus sueños de niña adolecente son muy extraños Winry – dijo su abuela lebantandose de su cama dispuesta a salir de la habitación – duerme bien.

- Gracias.

La chica se acostó en su suave cama nueva mente cubriendose con sus blancas sabanas cerrando sus ojos pensó una vez más en Edward, abrió sus ojos sin poder conciliar el sueño y se quedó despierta por toda la noche. Al dia siguiente, un dia medio nublado y con aguaceros en diversos lugares, la chica salió con su paraguas en la mano y dinero en su bolso al pueblo para comprar los ingredientes del estofado para la cena, ya que su abuela asi se lo había encargado, caminó por un largo camino. Llego al pueblo en donde habían muchas pesonas, un hombre intentó quitarle su bolso, pero ella le pegó su llave inglesa dejandolo medio muerto en el medio del camino. Al llegar al la tienda, donde desde un principio planeaba visitar, entró para comprar los ingredientes de tan famoso estofado.

Cuando termino de comprar salió pudo visualizar a una niña de cabello negro largo, parecia extranjera, era alguien que ya habia visto anterior mente pero no podía recordar. Un recuerdo le llegó a su mente, ''¿Quien eres tu?'' recordó que esa niña le había dicho exactamente eso cuando se encontró con Alphonse.

-¡May Chang! – gritó Winry corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica quien rapidamente la saludo. - ¿Cómo estas? ¿No deberías estas en tu país?

- Si – respondió la chica de Xing – pero envié la excusa a mi país, les expliqué como obtenerla, dejarme aquí a que estudie más para descubrir otro metodo. – respondió May tomando unas manzanas y pagandolas, luego guardandolas en su bolso.

- Bueno, veo que has crecido mucho – dijo Winry notando que la niña le alcanzaba los hombros.

- Si.

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – cuestiono sonriente Winry.

- No

- Pues ven a mi casa. – dijo Winry – puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

- Bueno...pero...¡ESPERA! – dijo May Chang siendo casi mente raptada por Winry.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche y en la azotea de una gran casa, cuatro pisos, se encontraba un chico se cabellera rubia observando al cielo con una mirada perdida, pareciera buscar algo, el frio sereno de la noche chocaba contra su rostro causandole mucho frio, pero el chico no ponía atención a eso.

Las estrellas podían verce claramente en esa noche, no había una sola nube, el chico bajó su cabeza para poder las personas que transitaban por la calle, eran pocas debido a la hora, volvió a elebar la cabeza una vez más para buscar eso que se le había perdido.

- Winry... – susurró Edward observando una foto que tenía en sus manos, una de el, su hermano y su amiga de la infancia.

- Dime – dijo una chica desde su espalda.

- ¡Ahh! – gritó Edward por la sorpresa que se llevó por la visita inesperada de la chica.

- Aqui arriba hace mucho frío Ed, te enfermarás.

- Quiero recuperar a mi hermano Win – dijo él volteandose a observar el cielo – y regresar de una ves por todas al lugar en donde antes solía vivir.

- ¿Donde vivias? – pregunto Winry curiosa.

- El país se llama Amestris. Era un lugar muy confortable, aunque yo no vivia muy bien del todo.

- No entiendo por que quieres regresar entonces – dijo Winry colocandose a su lado.

- Porque es mi hogar...¿Que harias si te separaran involuntaria mente de las personas a las que quieres?

- No lo se, quizás no lo soportaría, no podria soportar que me separen de ti Edward – dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos.

- Eh... – dijo confundido Edward mientras levemente se sonrojaba al sentir a la chica tan cerca suyo como su misma respiración.

- ¿Aun no te das cuenta? – cuestiono ella colocando sus brazos sobre el pecho de Edward.

- ¿Que...que...que...que esas haciendo Winry? – dijo nervioso Edward mientras ardia por el sonrojo.

- Edward eres alguien a quien - la chica no continuo al casi caer de boca al Edward separarse bruscamente - ¡YO TE AMO EDWARD!

- ¿Como puedes decir eso?, si tenemos poco tiempo de conocidos.

- El amor no tiene edad o tiempo Ed –respondiio ella acercandoce al muchacho, el mismo que retrocedia – yo quiero estar contigo.

- Lo siento pero me gusta otra chica – Edward dijo esas palabras que para la chica resultaron ser agua congelada, la chica se aparto y corrio fuera del lugar dejando completamente solo al chico, y nuevamente, fundido en sus pensamientos.

Esa chica tiene algo especial, algo que las demas chicas no tienen, desde que estaba con Winry no sentia nada de esa manera¿Porque será? ¿Acaso esa chica le gustaba? No, el solo tenia ojos para aquella chica mecanica que le robo el corazón.


	4. Recordando Mi Pasado

El clima de esa noche derepente se volvió completamente frío, desde el punto de vista de Edward, llegaba al punto de congelar. Caminó en direccion al muro del que anterior mente se encontraba recostado. El frío viento de esa noche movió lentamente el cabello de Edward, este dirigio su mirada al oscuro cielo y seguido cerró sus ambarinos ojos y dejó que las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer mojaran su palido rostro.

La fina y suzurrante lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente mojando al rubio que se encontraba parado sin poner atención a que podría resfriarse si se quedaba en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, se sentó en el suelo ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas y solo pensaba en dos cosas: ¿Cómo traería de vuelta a su hermano? Y ¿Cómo continuaría siendo amigo de Winry?, no de la Winry de quien el se enamoro, sino de la Winry que había encontrado en aquel desconocido mundo.

La luz estaba ensendida y Gracia se percapto de ello, al recordar que ella había cerrado esa puerta anterior mente decidió subir para ver que pasaba. Subía las escaleras y desde la entrada a la azotea podía escuchar un llanto, pareciera llanto de niño cuando pierde su juguete mas preciado, se preocupó, la lluvia le impedía acercarce, no le importo mojarse y se acerco hasta poder vizualisar a Edward en aquel lugar, siendo empapado por la lluvia y llorando como un pequeño niño.

Preocupada, se acerco a Edward lentamente sin importar que estaba siendo mojada por la lluvia que en ese momento estaba callendo, le tocó en hombro causando el sobre salto de Edward quien tenía el rostro un poco rojizo por llorar -Edward – dijo Gracia lentamente limpiando las lagrimas del joven muchacho - ¿Porqué estas en este lugar mojandote a estas horas de la noche? – Edward permanecía como muerto en vida sin responder al cuestionamiento que Gracia le había echo, este se mantuvo observandolo y esperando a su respuesta. El muchacho la miró dejando escapar otra lagrima traviesa la cual secó rapidamente.

-Señora Hughes – dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada – necesito hablar con usted de algo bastante importante, ¿Cree que puede mantenerse despierta un momento mas?

- Claro Edward – respondió con una sonrisa – pero primero ve a cecarte que no quiero que caigas enfermo.

Los dos se levantaron, Edward bajó a cecarse mientras que Gracia cerraba con candado la puerta de la azotea. Al bajar a la sala Gracia encendio la chimenea por el notable frío que sentía Edward, le pasó una taza de té recien hecho y se sentó justo en frente del muchacho. Este tomó su primer sorbo de la taza y suspiro un poco mas calmado que antes, se mantenía observando el té de manzanilla el mismo que reflejaba su rostro palido, colocó la taza de té sobre la mesita y observó directo a los ojos a Gracia.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre tu hermano, Edward? – pregunto esta tomando la iniciativa sobre la conversación.

- Mi hermano, y mi pasado. Usted, ¿Usted puede recordar a Alphonse Hederich? – preguntó Edward con tono serio.

- Si, lo puedo recordar perfectamente, tu hermano tiene un gran parecido con el – respondio Gracia sonriendo al recordar a Heiderich.

- ¿Usted llegó a conocer Van Hohenheim? – preguntó aun con el semblante lleno de seriedad.

- Si, un hombre que desapareció misteriosamente del pueblo, recuerdo que vivia con... – Gracia se paro en seco y dirigio su mirada a Edward, lo miro fijamente como si ubiese recordado algo – un niño que murió cuando un dirigible cayó justo donde el se encontraba, un niño llamado Edward – esto último lo dijo con tono serio – un niño completamente, según yo recuerdo, identico a ti.

- Van Hohenheim es mi difunto padre señora Hughes.

- Pero eso es imposible – dijo la mujer – Hohenheim, su hijo murió ese día, el día que el desaparecio – dijo sorprendida.

- Eso lo se perfectamente, Edward, mi nombre, Alphonse, el nombre de mi hermano...¿No es mucha coincidencia que tengamos tal parecido, y ademas tengamos los mismos nombres? – pregunto Edward tomando otro sorbo de la taza de té.

- Si, pero...

- Mi verdadero nombre es Edward Hohenheim Elric, ese es mi nombre completo – dijo serio – yo vengo de otro mundo, otra dimensión, en donde la alquimia predomina, Alphonse es mi hermano menor, Alphonse Hohenheim Elric.

- ¿Cómo que vienes de otro mundo? – preguntó Gracia sorprendida – eso es, eso es imposible.

- No, no lo es...yo conocí en mi mundo a la familia Hughes. – al decir esto Gracia se sorprendió – estaban compuesta por Gracia Hughes, Maes Hughes y Elysia Hughes. Pero luego Maes Hughes fue asesinado por habernos ayudado a mi y a mi hermano a buscar algo que necesitabamos, la piedra filosofal.

- Eso es imposible Edward, como...

- ¿Cómo puede explicar que apenas me desperte cuando me encontraron en aquel decierto ya sabía los nombres de los presentes? – custiono rapidamente Edward convenciendo un poco a aquella mujer que prestó mas atención – ademas, no podemos ser familiares de aquel Edward o aquel Alphonse, pues, nuestra sangre es distinta, ademas, ¿Cómo explicas que mi brazo sea de esta forma? – pregunto Edward mostrando su metalico brazo el mismo que, en ese tiempo en que ese mundo vivia, no habían fabricado.

- Otra razón para creerte Edward, despues de todo, no eres un niño mentiroso – dijo ella sonriendole – hay algo doloroso en tu pasado, verdad.

- Mi hermano y yo intentamos resucitar a nuestra madre con alquimia – esto lo dijo un poco triste – un ser nació ese día, tomo la forma y los recuerdos de nuestra madre, por eso, la llamada 'Ley de Intercambio Equivalente' jugó su carta, esta ley consiste en que para ganar algo, algo de la misma masa y cantidad debe perderce, el precio de aquel ser fue, el cuerpo de mi hermano y mi pierna izquierda.

- ¿Como que su cuerpo? Según yo lo vi hay lo tenia completo.

- Pues, el lo recupero luego de que encontramos la piedra filosofal.

- Si perdiste tu pierna ¿Que te sucedio en el brazo? – pregunto Gracia cada vez mas curiosa.

- Pues, tuve que atar el alma de mi hermano en una armadura, como te dije antes, hay un intercambio equivalente, mi brazo por su alma.

- ¿Que edad tenian en ese entonces? – pregunto Gracia.

- Eran nueve y diez años – respondio sorprendiendo a Gracia – pasamos una larga travesía para recuperar nuestros cuerpos, cuando al fin lo conseguimos nos enviaron a este mundo. Una amiga de la infancia, llamada Winry Rockbell, es la persona que es identica a la Winry de aqui, ella me dijo ase unos momentos que me amaba, pero yo le respondí que amaba a otra persona.

-¿Amas a tu amiga de la infancia? – pregunto recibiendo la respuesta de Edward, si – por eso es que te sientes atraido por la Winry de este país. Eso es normal despues de todo Edward.

- ¿Que debo hacer señora Gracia? – pregunto Edward colocando la taza vacia sobre la mesa - la que a mi me gusta es mi amiga Winry Rockbell, no la Winry de aqui, pero es que es totalmente identica, fisico, mentalidad, acitud... pero no es la misma de quien me enamore y no se como volver a mi país.

- Tu respuesta la tienes en lo que acabas de decir Edward, espera, que tu felicidad llegara pronto, tu hermano confía en ti y tú debes confiar en que el regresara sano y salvo. Ya son las tres de la madrugada, duerme todo lo que quieras, puedes pasar toda la mañana si quieres en cama.

Edward se encaminó a la habitación que le había sido otorgada y durmió hasta tarde, pero no por querer, se había enfermado gravemente de gripe por la lluvia que cayó sobre el y la hora en la que dejo que callera. Su fiebre era bastante alta, estaba completamente enojado, por no poder hacer nada y por que detestaba completamente estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo.

-Demonios – dijo Edward por lo bajo – odio estar de esta forma. – dijo suspirando.

- Lo sabía – dijo Gracia entrando en la habitación, cambiando la toalla de su frente y dandole sopa y jugo de naranja – sabía que te enfermarias por mojarte a esa hora Edward.

- Jeje – dijo tosiendo un poco – no se pudo evitar, señora Hughes, sin importar cualquier motivo, no permita que Winry entre en este lugar.

- Muy bien Edward. – dijo sonriendole – haré todo lo posible para que esa chica no entre en esta sala, sin embargo, si Elysia lo hace no podre hacer nada.

- La presencia de Elysia no me molesta en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando no me llame pequeño.

- Jaja – rió divertida Gracia y caminando en direccion a la salida – mejorate – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Gracias.

Pasaron los días y Winry no daba rastro alguno de existencia, Edward se sentia aliviado pero por otro lado preocupado por su repentina ausencia, siquiera visitaba a Elysia. Una carta llegó donde había una foto de Alphonse, parecía feliz, estaba sonriendo narutalmente y no tenia eridas ni estaba amordasado. ¿Que significaba eso?

**HOLIIS PARA TODOS!**

**LO LAMENTO, PERO NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR POR APROXIMADAMENTE UN MES Y MEDIO, PASA QUE LAS PRUEBAS QUE DECIDEN SI PASO DE NIVEL O SI LO REPITO YA COMENZARAN, EN LA ESCUELA EL DIA 8 DE MAYO 2010 COMIENZAN LOS ESTUDIOS PARA PREPARARNOS PARA DICHAA PRUEBA, SON MUCHAS, COMO 12 CUADERNILLOS QUE LLENAR, ASI QUE...NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR POR UN LARGO TIEMPO, PERO PARA CUANDO REGRESE, LOS CAPITULOS SERAN ENTRE 4,000 O 5,000 PALABRAS. **

**ADIOS, NO ME MALDIGAN, SON COSAS DEL DISTRITO EDUCATIVO, DELA SECRETARIA DE ESTADO, ODIO LA ESCUELA.**

**SAYONARA!  
**


	5. El final De Uno, el Principio De Otro

Pasaron como agua en un canal los dias, no había rastro de existencia de Winry Akimaya. Por un lado Edward se sentía muy aliviado por la desaparición de Winry, por no tener que lidiar con ella, y por el otro; preocupado y angustiado por aquella repentina desaparición, siquiera visitaba a Elysia.

Una carta, ese mismo día, llegó a la residencia Hughes. Elysia la miró dudosa por un par de minutos, pudo distinguir los caracteres que estaban escritos en la correspondencia, ''Edward Elric'', el joven le había enseñado a leer en su estadia en aquella casa, ella sonrió y se encamino corriendo hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba el aún enfermo Edward, cada día estaba peor el chico, ella entro saltandando y sonriendole a su ''recien nombrado hermano mayor'' para entregarle la carta.

Edward estaba en el quinto sueño, uno bastante profundo, tenía su pelo delicada mente despeinado y exparcido por todo su rostro, su cara estaba con un tono rojo por debajo de sus ojos por causa de la fiebre, su cuerpo estaba debilitado y no podía moverse sin que le doliera, se podía sentir el calor mediante su caliente respiracion.

Elysia hizo un pequeño puchero al descubrir que su plan de ''molestar al recien nombrado hermano mayor'' se había frustrado. Sintió como Edward se movía inquieto sobre su cama y como gemía en un notable tono. Al parecer se sentía bastante mal. Su semblante cambió a uno preocupado y fue corriendo al lugar donde sus padres se encontraban. Informó inmediatamente a sus padres los mismos se fueron a la habitación en donde Edward se encontraba.

Una joven caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Central, pareciera que estaba buscando algo. Cargada con una maleta grande color pastel y un mapa, vestida con un corto vestido color naranja de bordes negros, su rubio y largo cabello largo suelto con una lazo color negro en su cabeza y unos zapatos negros.

Observaba de un lado a otro buscando algun punto de referencía, pudo vizualisar a alguien conocido, una mujer rubia con el pelo recogido. La chica sonrió notablemente al ver a aquella mujer y se dirigió corriendo hacía donde ella se encontraba.

-Riza-san – gritaba Winry desde lejos mientras se acercaba tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitian – recibi tu llamado en mi casa en Rezembul, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Necesitamos que nos ayudes con algunas cosas Winry – respondio seriamente Riza.

- ¿Necesitamos? ¿Quienes? ¿Mustang y tu? – cuestionó Winry un poco confundida.

- No – respondió Riza – quienes te necesitamos somos Rebecca, una amiga, y yo. – respondió Hawkeye – entonces ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – respondió Winry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron por las calles de Central, iban hablando muy entretenidamente hasta que Riza tocó el tema de Edward y Winry se sonrojó y comenzo a hablar a hablar de automails. Riza, con una gota en su cabeza, decidió cambiar el tema.

Llegaron a un edificio de siete niveles, con un tono marron bronze y ventanas blancas. Riza le informó a Winry que ese era el lugar en donde ella pasaría los días durante su visita a Central junto con Rebecca. En la resepcion, una sala con papel tapiz dorado con flores del mismo color, Riza y Winry esperaban pacientemente a que Rebecca bajase por ellas, Cuando tan esperado momento llegó, Rebecca las recibió con una sonrisa y les indico que subiesen a la habitación.

Ya en aquella habitación color blanco y con iluminación satisfactoria, comenzaron la tan esperada charla.

-Entonces señorita Rockbell – comenzó a hablar Rebecca - ¿Tiene conocimiento alguno sobre la desaparición de los hermanos Elric? – pregunto con un semblante serio.

- Bueno... – dijo Winry mientras jugaba con sus dedos – sobre su desaparición no se nada, pero vi a Edward en el momento en el que volvio a aparecer.

- ¿De que hablaron? – pregunto Riza – si les dio el tiempo de hablar.

- Bueno, el llegó y yo lo abrazé, luego notamos que su automail, el de su pierna izquierda, estaba estropeado, a si que decidi cambiarlo y tambien el de su brazo derecho, pero luego se fue y no lo volví a ver.

- Ya veo – dijo Rebecca.

- ¿Para que necesitan saber todo esto? – pregunto Winry.

- Si...Rebecca – dijo Hawkeye – te ayude con tu 'investigacion' me puedes decir ya para que era.

- Para saber mas sobre la relación amorosa entre Acero y esta jovencita – dijo Rebecca sonriente haciendo caer a Winry y Riza de espaldas.

- Me extraña que alguien como tu hiciera algo asi – dijo Winry un poco sonrojada.

- Estaba ayudando a mi amigo, y compañero de Riza, Mustang.

- Ya no me extraña – dijo Winry un poco aliviada.

- ¿Que relación tienes con Ed? – pregunto curiosa Rebecca - ¿Amigos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Pareja?

- ¡Rebecca! – regaño Riza – no te dejes influencias por el coronel.

- Jeje – dijo Winry con varias gotas en la cabeza. – no importa Riza-san. Edo y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, incluso nuestros padres eran amigos desde hace ya un tiempo.

- Hermano...¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! – decía Alphonse preocupado mientras meneaba de un lado a otro a su hermano quien se encontraba en la cama tumbado.

- ¿Que quieres Al? – pregunto molesto y congestionado Edward abriendo los ojos con pereza - ¿Al? ¡Al! ¿Pero como..?

- El señor Hughes se encargo del caso. Los policias ya tienen bajo arresto a los maleantes.

- Pero en la foto estabas feliz, ¿Porqué? – pregunto Edward bastante confundido.

-Bueno...- dijo Alphonse rascando su barvilla – veras...

Flashback

Alphonse se encontraba en el suelo, libre de sogas o cosas con las que pudieran mantenerlo cautivo, pasivo, observando a las personas que tenía en frente. Tomó un vaso de agua que estaba justo en frente suyo, lo acercó a su boca y dió un par de sorbos al agua. Colocó el vaso en el suelo y volvió la mirada a aquellos sujetos que estaban en frente de el, los mismos que no despegaban la mirada de Alphonse.

- Oye niño – dijo uno de los sujetos con un tono de voz pesada – enderesate, debemos sacarte una fotografía.

- ¿Una fotorafía? – preguntó Alphonse curioso.

- Si – respondió otro sujeto acabando de entrar a la sala – Sitrus, antes de que le tomes la foto a este niño, la hija del jefe quiere jugar. Debemos seguir ordenes. Vamonos.

Los sujetos salieron por un momento y justo antes de que la gran puerta de metal fuese cerrada entró un niña de aproximadamente cinco años, tenía el pelo marron y largo recogido en dos largas coletas, sus ojos eran azules y llebaba un vestido azul con una T-shirt blanca debajo de este, la niña sonreía abierta y naturalmente en frente de Alphonse el mismo que la miraba muy alegre.

- ¡Nina! – gritó Alphonse abrazando a la pequeña lleno de alegría – que bueno que volviste.

- Mi papá no me dejó entrar ayer – respondió la pequeña – así que me enoje mucho, pero hoy me permitió la entrada – dijo la pequeña niña – yo vine personalmente a sacarte la foto, así que sonrie a lo dentina – dijo la niña aprovechando las carcajadas del muchacho, causadas por el comentario de la niña, para tomar la foto.

- Listo – dijo Alphonse dejando de reir – estoy preparado para que tomes la foto – dijo enderasando su cuerpo.

- Pero si ya la tomé Onii-san – le informó Nina a Alphonse, quien se fue de espaldas.

- Ahh, jeje – dijo sobandose la cabeza – pues entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer Nina? – preguntó Alphonse sonriente.

- ¡Jugar! ¡Jugar mucho! – dijo alegre la niña interrumpida por su padre.

- Nina – dijo Shou – no es momento de estar molestando al rehen – dijo con un tono suave - vamos, mamá te esta esperando en la casa.

- Hay – suspiro Nina decepsionada.

- Será para otra ocasión Nina – dijo Alphonse para subir los animos de la niña.

- Esta bien – dijo la niña aun un poco triste – nos veremos luego Onii-san – dijo Nina corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su papá.

Fin Flashback.

-Y así fue como salí en aquella foto tan sonriente – dijo un sonriente Alphonse.

- Se te olvido agregar la captura de aquellos maleantes hecha por Hughes – dijo Edward con un tono curioso.

- Que puedo decirte – dijo su hermano colocando ambos brazos en la cama para apoyarse – llego el señor Hughes, un momento de accion, la captura, evitar que me maten...

- ¡Evitar que te maten! – dijo Edward incorporandose en la cama.

- Pues como no llegaste a la hora indicada ellos decidieron matarme. Pero luego llegaron Hughes y los demas y el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

- Es un alivio verte sano y salvo – dijo Edward en voz baja.

- Hermano, te ves mal y tienes fiebre muy alta. Ademas te vez debil ¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Alphonse un poco preocupado.

- Una noche luviosa y un chico de diez y ocho años a la media noche, con el sereno, mojandose. – respondió el mayor de los Elric recostandose en la cama.

- Edward – Dijo Hughes mientras entraba a la habitación – tienes una visita. ¿Quieres que la dejemos entrar? – respondio con serenidad.

- vaya – dijo Edward despues de un suspiro – pues, que se puede hacer, dejenla pasar.

- Hermano – dijo Alphonse confundido y preocupado - ¿Que pasó durante mi ausiencia?

- Te contare luego Al – dijo Edward incorporandose nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Como describirias a Edward, Winry? – preguntó Rebecca mas curiosa que antes, como si fuese una conversación normal entre chicas adolescentes.

- _Esta mujer es una... _– pensaba Riza mientras apretaba los puños reteniendo las ganas de ahorcar a Rebecca.

- Edward es una persona necia, es muy terco y orgulloso, no le gusta involucrar a los demas en sus asuntos, sean buenos o malos. No le gusta ver a la gente sufrir y cuando ve a alguien llorando hace cosas tontas o se pone nervioso. En pocas palabras es un buen muchacho – respondió Winry con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz, levanto la mirada y observo por un rato al cielo - ¿Que hora es?

- Son las tres con trenta minutos – respondió rapidamente Hawkeye – tengo que irme, el coronel tiene una reunion a las cuatro con trenta y tengo que asegurarme que esten listos los papeles e informes..._con lo vago que es_... nos veremos luego. Winry, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu habitación de hotel para que acomodes tus cosas.

- Puedo ayudarte a desempacar – dijo Rebecca animada.

- Claro - respondió Winry con una sonrisa – gracias a las dos.

A la llegada de Winry al hotel, le pidió a Rebecca que la ayudara a identificar en que seccion debia subir para llegar a su habitación. Winry se sentia incomoda por que un sujeto tenía vario rato observandola. Rebecca notó su incomodidad.

-Winry – dijo Rebecca – no te incomodes, no te hará daño, si lo intenta lo mato antes de que llegue a ti.

- ¿Como haras eso? – pregunto Winry.

- Estas hablando con la segunda ojo de alcon niña, cero preocupaciones.

- De acuerdo – dijo Winry con varias gotas en la cabeza – mira, creo que es por aqui. Vamos.

- Señorita – dijo un sujeto llamando a Winry – se le a caido esto – dijo aquel sujeto entregandole un sobre que estaba dirigido a Winry.

- Ahh gracias... – dijo Winry tomando el sobre y dirigiendose a su habitacion junto con Rebecca - ¿Lo vez? Ese sujeto me esta siguiendo, al menos tubo la amabilidad de debolverme este...espera. A mi nunca me dieron este sobre. – dijo Winry preocupada.

- Será mejor que antes de abrirlo, te dirijas a la oficina del Coronel Mustang solo por medidas preventivas.

- Si.

**Aqui el capitulo que prometi de este fic, ya termine las pruebas así que las actualizaciones serán mas continuas. El fic de Festival de Dedicatorias lo actualizare mañana, cuando lo termine. **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hikari-Usumaki - es un honor que te guste como escribo, un placer ser tu nueva amiga. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Majo-Sonolu: - por seguir este fic, GRACIAS.**

**y a mi amiga incondicional Yani-Edward11, por la ayuda en el fic y el apoyo. **

**Nos vemos Chahuu ^^  
**


	6. La Misteriosa Carta

Hughes salió de la habitación en donde Edward y Alphonse hacian presencia, se pudo escuchar el chirrido de la puerta principal al abrirse, unos pasos se escucharon en la casa hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no molestar encontrandose con Edward y Alphonse.

Parecia que ella no había dormido bien los últimos días, se veía bastante cansada, agotada, pero aun así mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Winry traia puesto una falda color negro, una blusa sin mangas blanca y unas botas del mismo color y su cabello recogido en una cola. El parecido con Winry Rockbell era impresionante. Traía en las manos una cansata con bendajes, pomadas y unos jarabes. Se acercó a una mesa dejando las cosas.

-Vine para dejarte estas medicinas ya que escuche que estabas enfermo – dijo Winry lentamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su mirada se fijó en Alphonse y su sonrisa se amplió sin pensarlo dos veces se le avalanzó con un fuerte abrazo mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad – Que bueno que estas sano y salvo – dijo alegre la chica mientras se separaba del muchacho quien le agradeció feliz y naturalmente. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa y seco sus lagrimas.

-Me voy –dijo con su sonrisa en el rostro – le prometí a Elysia que hoy la llevaría al parque – dijo tomando su bolso y dirigiendose a la puerta – espero que te mejores Ed, necesito hablar contigo luego, volveré en la noche, adios. Nos vemos luego Al – dijo para salir de la habitación rapidamente.

- Hermano, ¿Me puedes contar porfavor que pasó? – le preguntó Alphonse a su hermano con la intencion de saber cada detalle.

- Escucha con atención Al – dijo Edward tomando una posicion bastante seria.

Edward contó lentamente el relato a su hermano, sin olvidar ni un detalle, para que este pudiera entender claramente lo que estaba sucediendo en esa situación. Edward se llevo una mano a la frente para verificar como estaba su fiebre, la misma que seguia alta, con todas sus fuerzas y llamo a Elysia. Alphonse dió un suspiro y se acostó en la cama mientras obserbava a su hermano mirar al vacio.

-Me llamaste hermano mayor – preguntó Elysia inosentemente y dudosa entrando en la habitación - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó colocandose en frente de él.

- Necesito que le digas a tu madre que, por favor, te entregue la medicina para que, por favor, me la entregues para tomarmela – le dijo Edward mientras se ponía el termometro para medir su fiebre en la boca.

- Ok – respondió sonriente Elysia saliendo de la habitación.

- Al parecer tu fiebre a bajado hermano – dijo Alphonse tomando el termometro – seguro que si sigues guardando reposo, te recuperaras rapidamente.

- Odio estar tranquilo – dijo Edward haciendo un pucherito – detesto estarlo, me siento incomodo sin hacer nada.

- ¿Quieres jugar algo?, dominos, ajedrez, solitario...

- Solitario estaria bien – dijo Edward buscando con la vista las cartas del juego - _¿Como se encontrara Win? _– pensaba Edward refiriendose a su amiga de la infancia. 

La chica de rubios cabellos y azules ojos se encontraba junto con Rebecca y Riza en el cuartel de Mustang, Winry esperaba pacientemente a que Mustang y Hawkeye llegaran de la cafetería. Winry estaba muy desesperada por contarle a alguien mas lo que sentía. Winry no dejaba de mirar el reloj de la pared y escuchar el tipico sonidito Tik Tok que este emitía.

Winry se puso de pie notando algo que para ella era interesante, una imagen, se acercó al mural y pudo observar claramente a Edward en sus primeros años de la milicia, alrededor de los trece años, jugando con Black Hayate. Winry sonrió melancolicamente, nunca imagino que Ed haría algo asi, pues, segun Ed, eso es de niños.

-Es tan adorable – dijo Winry en voz alta inconsientemente – dan ganas de halar sus mejillas y comerzelo a besos, que tierno se ve – continuó hablando sola la chica mientras tienia los ojos con formas de corazones.

- Si...seguro y si estuviera aquí harías exactamente lo mismo diciendo ''Oh, Edward eres tan lindo'' – dijo Roy desde la espalda de la chica causandole un sobresalto.

- Por que demonios no avisas cuando entras – gritó sonrojada Winry amenazandolo con la llave.

- Si te gusta la imagen, puedes llevartela – dijo Roy caminando hacia su escritorio – tenemos muchas imagenes de Edward pero...

- ¿En serio? – dijo Winry - ¿Me permite verlas? Digo, luego del asunto del que vine a hablarle. – dijo Winry sentandose en frente de Mustang.

- Claro – respondió serio Mustang - ¿Que es esa cosa que tanto te perturva Winry?

- Bueno, es que hay un hombre que me persigue y cree que no me eh dado cuenta, eh tenido constantes sueños con los chicos y justo cuando los recuerdo ese hombre aparece, aparte de que me dejo una carta que aun no leo y se la eh traido para que la vea – dijo Winry pasandole la carta a Mustang.

- Eso que me dices es algo que parece sobrenatural, pero veamos lo que dice la carta – respondió Roy abriendo el sobre.

''_Te doy mis mas cordiales saludos. Quiero comunicarte que estoy interesado en ti y tu amig, eh estado una cantidad indefinida de dias observando tu forma de vestir, hablar, comportarte...seguro ya sabes quien soy yo, anteriormente nos hemos visto, aunque tu no me recuerdes, como una vez te llegue a decir que estarias en un lugar blanco y sn personas, pues muy pronto llegará ese momento, pero no te preocupes, es solo por unos instantes. El día en que leas esta carta. Al transcurrir cinco dias, espera en cualquier momento tu proximo viaje.''_

Roy había leido la carta en voz alta, las reacciones fueron de lo mas esperadas, shock. Winry permanecía callada mirando hacía el suelo apretando sus puños fuertemente, hasta el punto de sangrar – No puedo permitir que esto suceda, debo esperar a Edward y Alphonse para darles la bienvenida – dijo Winry evitando que las lágrimas calleran, ella prometió nunca mas llorar, al menos no de tristesa.

Winry se levantó de su haciento y se dirigió hacia el mural nuevamente – Dijiste...que podía tomar esta foto ¿Verdad? – dijo Winry observando a Mustang el mismo que asintió con la cabeza.

Edward y Alphonse miraban fijamene las cartas, ninguno despegaba la vista de ellas, el primero en jugar fue Alphonse, el mismo que iba ganando, él se había precabido de que Edward no estuviera haciendo trampa como de costumbre. Edward colocó una carta más en el tablero, trancando el juego.

-Despues de todo no ganamos ninguno de los dos – dijo Alphonse recogiendo las cartas.

- Hermano mayor – dijo Elysia – aquí tienes tu medicina – dijo entregandoselas a Edward – tienes que tomarla todas las noches a esta misma hora.

- Pero si es de día – dijo Alphonse.

- Lo sé – dijo Elysia – mi mamá me dijo que te dijera eso, tú solo sigues recomendaciones – dijo Elysia - ¡Es cierto! – dijo Elysia en muy alto tono , sorprendiendo a Ed y Al, recordando algo importante – toma – dijo Elysia entregando el sobre a Edward – es un sobre que llego en la mañana.

- ¿No deberías haber salido con Winry? - preguntó curioso Edward.

- Pues...lo que pasó fue que mi madre iba a hacer las compras y Winry se ofreció a ayudarla, cuando llegaron se pusieron a organizar las cosas en la despensa y espero a que terminen para irme – respondió inocentemete – iré a ver como va todo – dijo saliendo.

- Veamos que dice la carta – dijo Edwar rasgando el sobre y sacando la carta para leerla en voz alta.

''_Primero que nada, te agradezco por leer y deceo que tengas un lindo dia. Constamennteeh observado tu comportamiento, tu forma de vestir, tu forma de hablar...se tu secreto, se que tienen una amiga en tu tierra natal, seguro quieres verla y volver a tu mundo. ¿Quisieras verla? Lo se, se que quieres verla y pronto, pero has estado con una chica que es identica a ella, incluso se llama Winry...bueno, solo quiero decirte que muy pronto, veraz a tu amiga de la infancia. Te reuniras con ella en la puerta, ya sabes cual, sin necesidad de alguna transmutacion...bueno, no de una tuya, ya que no puedes._

_En tan solo cinco días despues de leer esta carta...volveras a verla.''_

-Si esto es una broma de mal gusto, quien lo hizo se arrepentira – dijo Alphonse enfurecido por lo escrito en la carta.

- No pudo ser una broma de mal gusto Al – dijo Edward rompiendo el papel y arrojandolo a la cesta – nadie en este mundo conoce la puerta, o las transmutaciones o que mi amiga de la infancia es Winry Rockbell o que no proovengo de este mundo – dijo Edward enojado y levantandose de la cama para buscar el sobre que estaba en el suelo – tal vez diga quien lo envió – dijo Edward registrando el troso de papel.

- ¿Encontraste algo de ayuda? - preguntó Alphonse ansioso por saber el resultado.

- No, nada – dijo Edward tirando el papel – esto es malo Al, segun la carta ese suceso pasará en cinco dias...y la incognita es que no sabemos exactamente que es lo que pasará – dijo volviendo a recostarse en su cama.

- Espero que Winry se encuentre bien – dijo Alphonse levantandose de la cama – ire a tomar un baño. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llamame hermano.

- Gracias Al – dijo Edward recostandose en la cama dispuesto a dormirse por un largo, largo, tiempo.

Edward cerrò sus ojos despues de un largo suspiro, y se dejó caer sobre el suave colchon de algodon.

Las horas pasaban y Edward seguía profundamente dormido, Elysia entraba constantemente a la habitación a ver a Edward para asegurarse de que el estuviera bien. Alphonse había entrado a la habitación para asegurarse de que la temperatura corporal de Edward, ver que su fiebre no haya aumentado o que haya disminuido, por suerte su fiebre había disminuido mucho.

Al llegar la noche Winry entró en la habitación notando que Edward aun dormia comodamente, dió un suspiro y se volteo para salir de la habitación e irse a dormir a la suya, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Edward, las que decia aun dormido – Winry, donde estas – decia el chico mientras pareciera que intentaba bucar algo con sus manos.

Winry entró nuevamente a la habitación, pero esta vez se sento delante de Edward para ver lo que este hacia, el llamaba desesperadamente a Winry, y ella pensaba que era a ella y que tenía una oportunidad con el chico.

-Win...Winry...¡Winry! – grito Edward despertandose, sin notar la presencia de la rubia chica.

- Dime – dijo Winry sorprendiendo a Edward y causandole un sobresalto.

- ¡Ahh! – grito espantado Edward – esto ya se te esta haciendo una mala costumbre – dijo Edward refiriendose a que cada vez que el dice 'Winry' ella responde – pero mas importante, ¿Que estas haciendo en este lugar? – preguntó un poco molesto Edward.

- Es que, si recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana, dije que vendría en la noche pero estabas dormido y decidi volver mañana en la mañana pero escuche que me llamabas así que...me acerque para ver que decias – dijo Winry explicando lo ocurrido.

- _Ojala no haya dicho nada comprometedor _– pensaba Edward – pues...¿De que quieres hablarme? – preguntó Edward queriendo acabar ya con todo ese asunto de la charla.

- Bueno, es que...lo del otro día – decia Winry nerviosa y un poco sonrojada, causandole la misma reaccion a Edward – lamento el impulso que tuve. Solo vine a pedirte una cosa.

- Ahh, dime ¿Que deceas? – pregunto Edward mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Puedo continuar estando a tu lado? Digo, permaneciendo junto a ti y a Al – preguntó Winry estando roja como un tomate.

- Bueno... – dijo Edward un poco ruborizado – puedes continuar...con nosotros, si eso deceas – dijo acostandose en la cama y volteandose para no mirarla hacia la cara.

- Entonce me iré, nos veremos mañana Ed, que duermas bien – dijo Winry saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación con delicadeza.

Winry, aunque se dijo que volvería a su habitación, se mantuvo detras de la puerta por un largo rato, cosa que Edward claramente notó. Edward se levantó de la cama y tomo su medicamento y se los tomó con un vaso de agua que había dejado antes de dormirse. Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió encontrandose a una dormida Winry Akimaya.

Edward la observó por un rato, la levantó sujetandola fuertemente para no dejarla caer y se dirigió a su habitación – _se ve mas linda cuando duerme...demonios Edward, no pienses en cosa comprometedoras...no te confundas... _– pensaba Edward mientras mantenía la mirada en la chica. Edward se fijó en que la chica se abia aferrado a él como chicle en el cabello – _demonios... _- pensó Edward fastidiado.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y se encontro con una habitacion toda afeminada. Caminando con dificultad por el sueñó que tenía fue hasta su cama y la diposito en la misma. Winry, al caer en la cama, se despertó lentamente visualizando a un Edward saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias Edward – dijo Winry agradeciendo el acto de Edward de llevarla hasta su cama – disculpa las molestias que te eh causando Ed – dijo acomodandose en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste en la puerta de mi habitación Winry? – preguntó Edward sin voltearse.

- Es qué, el dia anterior al de ayer, tuve un sueño en donde una persona, la misma que no pude reconocer, me decía que debía quedarme en una tal puerta y cuando salí de tu habitación pensé que era hay y me puse a pensarlo, pero me quede dormida – dijo Winry lentamente y frotandose los ojos.

Edward se había quedado sin palabras, una tal puerta, eso no sonaba bien, primero esa carta donde le informan que saben sobre su amiga de la infancia, cosa que lo perturba bastante, y ahora esto con el reflejo de Winry, alguien esta detras de todo esto y el lo descibrira.

-Edward...¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te eh molestado? – pregunto Winry al ver que Edward no hablaba.

- No, no te preocupes...es que me quedé pensando en algo, no te preocupes. Duerme bien – dijo Edward sin voltearse y saliendo rapidamente de la habitación.

- _Esto es malo, muy malo. ¿Que demonios es lo que esta ocurriendo? Esto, espero que no sea una broma mal jugad...no...nadie en este mundo puede saber esto, a menos que haya venido de mi mundo, pero las probabilidades de que me conozca son de una en un millon...bueno, con la reputacion de Alquimista de Acero es posible, pero ¿Que eh hecho para lleguen hasta este mundo para hacerme daño?... – _iba pensando Edward mientras caminaba. Deteniendose al chocar con Alphonse cayendo los dos al suelo.

- Hay – dijeron los dos en unísono al caer.

- Hermano – dijo Alphonse frotando su cabeza y incorporandose - ¿Estas bien? ¿Que hacías a esta hora caminando por la casa? – preguntó Alphonse curioso.

- Es que Winry se quedó dormido delante de la puerta de mi habitacion y...eso sono extraño. Bueno...debo dormir Al, nos veremos mañana – dijo Edward levantandose y caminando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de la misma.

Edward se acostó en la cama cubriendose con su sabana blanca y mirando hacia el techo. Se movio varias veces en su cama para poder encontrar una posicion en la cual dormir comodamente.

Al la mañana siguiente, Edward se despertó por un ruido proveniente de la sala, lo cual le impidiia dormir bien tranquilo, se kevantó enojado en dirección al baño. Luego de bañarse, cepillarse, vestirse y peinarse se dirigió a la cosina para desayunar. Topandose con alguien de poco agrado.

-Mustang... – dijo Edward quejandose por la presencia de aquel engendro viviente, segun ED, y caminando hasta la mesa.

- Buenos dias Edward – dijo Gracia sonriente dandole una taza de chocolate caliente - ¿Como te sientes el dia de hoy? – preguntó con el interes de saber sobre la salud de Edward.

- Seguro y la fiebre hará que crezca aunque sea un poco – se burló Mustang mientras observaba a otro lado y continuo tomando de su copa.

- No tienes velas en este entierro engendro caminante – dijo Edward sentandose en la mesa para beber su chocolate – me siento bien señora Hughes, gracias por pregntar.

- No entiendo por qué se llevan tan mal ustedes – dijo Riza notando la atmosfera que había en la habitación.

- Yo tampoco, es problema de él – dijeron Mustang y Edward en unísono.

- Edward – dijo Hughes – hoy tenemos que ir al hospital para que te hagan los analisis, ponte una vestimenta formal y apresurate para llegar temprano – dijo mientras jugando con Elysia.

- Querido al menos dejalo que desayune tranquilo – dijo Gracia en forma de regaño – Ed, come tranquilo, el hospital no se moverá de donde esta.

- No se preocupe señora Hughes – dijo Edward levantandose a lavar la copa – estoy aquí como ''un hospedado'' debo seguir las guiansas de ustedes, para no convertirme en un estorbo – dijo secando la copa y colocandola es su lugar – me retiro, iré a ''vestirme formal.''

Edward caminaba por el pasillo de la casa, para llegar a su cuarto, pudo ver que Winry venía caminando vestida con un vestido negro corto y su rubia cabellera suelta con un par de pulceras en su mano izquierda y un reloj plateado en la derecha.

-Estas muy arreglada ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó Edward al llegar a hacía la chica.

- Si, visitaré a una amiga, la acompañare a la casa de su madre que resien llego del Caribe, ella me pidio que la acompañase – le explicó Winry a Edward – disculpa, pero se me hace tarde, debo irme, nos vemos – dijo la chica saliendo del lugar.

Luego de que Edward se cambió, se fueron hacia el hospital. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar al lugar, fueron Edward, Alphonse, Hughes, Graca y Elysia. Caminaron por los largos pasillos del hospital, subieron cuatro escaleras y se detuvieron en la cafeteria para comprar refrescos por el calor que hacia. Llegaron a la habitación del doctor y entraron, ya que ese dia no tenia visitantes.

-Hola, - dijo la doctora – me llamo Yui Ichiharu, ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – dijo levantandose de su escritorio e indicandoles sentarse – pero si es la pequeña Elysia, ¿Como estas? – pregunto simpaticamente la doctora a la niña poniendose a su altura.

- Muy bien gracias – dijó Elysia sonriente.

- No puede ser – dijeron Edward y Alphonse en unísono.

La doctora se levantó, su castaña cabellera dejo ver su hermosa cara, se paro derecha y les sonrió a ambos chicos, sus ojos verdosos eran realmente hermosos – _mamá..._- pensaron ambos chicos al ver el reflejo de Trisha Elric en frente de ellos, con sus propios ojos.

To Be Continued...

**HELLOUSSS...Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un nuevo personaje a aparecido, pero será una ventaja mas para los Hermanos Elric en este mundo tan desconosido para ellos.**

**Hikari-Uzumaki, nuevamente, ¡GRACIAS! Eres realmente una seguidora mia, *-* TT-TT estoy que lloro xD. Gracias en serio por seguirme.**

**A todas las personas que han comentado, gracias por hacerlo, me gusta mucho que les guste este gustoso fic gustado xD. Perdonen por no agradecer individualmente, es que quería publicarlo lo antes posible. Espero que no les haya, molestado, si quieren, comenten. Pasen buenas.**

**Una recomendacion: pasen a leer el fic de mi hermanitaaa Un Reto Para Dos, no lo digo por que sea mi Imouto-chan, es que da risa en serio, los siguientes caps, pero tambien el primero, los entretendran mucho por que la mente de esta niña...no digo nada que me mata xD. Sayonara! Los quiero! Dios los bendiga a todos y a sus familias!**

HAGANE NO RENKINJUTSUSHI, FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, ALQUIMISTA DE ACERO, NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A HIROMU ARAKAWA. ALL RIGHT RESERVED.


	7. Ichigo: El Acosador

Edward y Alphonse permanecían observando a aquella mujer que tenía el mismo aspecto que su madre mientras trabajaba. Esa mujer le indico a Edward que se sentara en la camilla para comenzar con los análisis.

Edward siguió ordenes y se sentó en el lugar indicado, se quitó la camisa y permaneció callado, observando la sonrisa que hace mas de seis años anhelaba ver nuevamente. Alphonse estuvo hablando con aquella persona con naturalidad. Edward la observaba con una pequeña duda ¿Acaso será igual de buena que su madre?. la doctora notó que Edward la miraba constantemente.

Ella se acercó a Edward y coloco su mano derecha en su frente, Edward permaneció igual de tranquilo, ella le sonrió y fue a su despensa en busca de algo.

- Quedate tranquilo - dijo Yui mientras buscaba en la despensa - tengo que inyectarte una medicina para bajar tu fiebre.

Edward, con una sonrisa en la cabeza, se levantó excusándose de que tenia que ir al baño. Al llegar a la puerta se fue caminando mas rápido. Alphonse, conociéndolo y con una gran gota en la cabeza, salio disparado detrás de el.

- ¡Hermano! no corras que igual te inyectaras - gritó Alphonse desde detrás de Edward mientras todos los observaban.

- Al, no estoy huyendo, en serio, solo quiero ver el lindo paisaje de este bello mundo - decía Edward sin detenerse.

- u.u' - Alphonse suspira y se lanza ensima de su hermano cayendo los dos al suelo.

Edward, sujetado y obligado por su hermano, se dejó inyectar notando que la inyección no dolía para nada. Edward recordó aquella escena de cuando estaba en Aquroya y fue practica mente atado que se inyecto.

- Esto fue igual que en Aquroya - dijo Alphonse mirando a su hermano - nunca aprendes.

- Ash, callate Al - dijo Edward fastidiado.

- Nunca imagine que odiaras las inyecciones - dijo Gracia sorprendida a Edward.

- Es todo producto de un mal recuerdo - dijo Edward mirándola.

Flashback

_El fresco y pasivo viento soplaba en la mañana de ese fresco domingo en el pueblo Reezembool, todo calmado como siempre, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo el melodioso sonido de los catos de aves. En la casa Elric, unos niños dormían plácidamente sobre su suave cama. _

_Una mujer de castaños cabellos y ojos verde azulados entro en aquella habitación para despertar a esos niños que tranquilamente dormían. Los meció con suavidad un par de veces hasta que abrieron sus ojos dorados. El mayor, Edward, la vió, le sonrió y la abrazo para luego incorporarse en la cama, el menor, Alphonse, hizo lo mismo que su hermano mayor, solo que este se levantó de la cama._

_- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto el mayor de cabellos dorados y bellos ojos ambarinos mirando directamente a los ojos de su madre._

_- Tenemos que visitar al doctor el día de hoy - dijo Trisha sonriendo, teniendo como respuesta un puchero de Edward y una cara de disgusto de Alphonse - quiten esas caras largas, si visitan al doctor no se enfermaran y no necesitaran inyecciones._

_- Las inyecciones no son nada - dijo Edward bajando de la cama - me bañare yo primero - dijo tomando su toalla y saliendo de la habitación._

_- No te tardes mucho Ed - dijo Trisha desde la puerta del baño._

_Bañados y vestidos los hermanos Elric salieron junto con su madre rumbo al hospital para hacer su visita mensual al doctor. Los niños iban jugando mientras que Trisha solo les sonreía a cada cosa que hacían._

_En el hospital, el doctor decidió atender a Alphonse primero y luego a Edward. Alphonse se portó muy bien con el doctor, estaba llorando por que le sacaron sangre pero a Edward eso no lo asustaba._

_- Pequeño - dijo el doctor enojando mucho a Edward - sientate aquí._

_- No me llamen pequeño, no me llamen pequeño - decía Edward por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia la camilla._

_- Estas muy bien niño, solo necesito una muestra de sangre para hacer los análisis, alza tu brazo y aprieta tus puños - indico el doctor, Edward siguió sus ordenes._

_El doctor introdujo la aguja, Edward cerro un ojo en forma de expresar el dolor causado por el piquete, pero la sangre no salía, lo introdujo en el otro brazo pero igual no salia la sangre. El doctor indico que debían sacar la sangre, pero en las venas de sus brazos no salia, asi que...lo harian en las venas de sus manos. El doctor introdujo la aguja en su mano derecha, causándole un fuerte dolor al chico, este no pudo evitar gritar, para poder alfin sacar la sangre._

_Edward estaba traumado, tres dolorosas inyecciones en un solo día...eso era fatal._

_- Mama... - dijo Edward mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos - odio las inyecciones._

_Fin Flashback.  
_

Alphonse miro a su hermano por varios momentos, Edward solo lo miraba sin decir nada, mientras era observado por todos los presentes en la sala.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Al? - pregunto Edward al ver que Alphonse solo se le quedaba mirando sin decir nada.

- Estas herido - dijo Alphonse colocando su mano en la mejilla de Edward, apartándola y mostrándole la sangre.

- Que demonios... - dijo Edward sorprendido por lo que veía, pues no noto ni cuando se hizo esa erida.

- Déjeme ver - dijo Yui viendo la erida de Edward - no es nada grave, pero si dejamos que siga sangrando se convertirá en una hemorragia así que vendemos esa erida - dijo Yui colocando un vendaje sobre la erida.

- Gracias - dijo Edward volviendo a ponerse la camisa.

- Esa sustancia que te eh inyectado da sueño - dijo Yui - debes ir a tu casa antes de que surja efecto.

- De acuerdo - dijo Edward bostezando - Al, seño y señora Hughes, vámonos. Doctora gracias por la atención.

- Recuerda venir constantemente, luego de que mejores ven por favor - dijo la doctora acompañandolos hasta la salida.

Edward iba caminando por la calle casí cayéndose de lado por causa de aquella inyección, la maldijo por lo bajo para que Elysia no escuchara. Alphonse notó que alguien los venía siguiendo. Se lo informo a la señora y el señor Hughes y ellos caminaron mas rápido y se llevaron a Edward del lugar.

Alphonse se detuvo y giró encarando a la persona que los estaba siguiendo. No era un adulto, era una niña pequeña de cabello castaño largo, ojos azul verdoso y piel morenita.

- ¿Nina? - pregunto Alphonse viendo a la niña que se acercaba a el veloz mente y que le brinco ensima practicamente - ¡Nina! - dijo alegre - que laegría me da verte.

- Te extrañaba mucho hermano mayor - dijo la niña llorando.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando? - pregunto Alphonse preocupado.

- Pues...luego de que mi padre te secuestro...fue llevado a la cárcel y...lo fusilaron - dijo muy triste la niña llorando encima de Alphonse - los policías me dejaron libre y dijeron que me llevarían a un orfanato, pero les dije que tenia a un hermano por aquí y me trajeron, pero ya se fueron.

- Eso fue muy cruel, el no asesino a nadie - dijo Alphonse un poco molesto y poniéndose en lugar de Nina - entonces...¿Quedaras bajo mi cuidado?

- Si no te es mucha molestia - dijo la chiquilla mientras Alphonse le limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

- Claro que no - dijo Alphonse cargándola - vámonos a casa Nina - dijo Alphonse comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Alphonse observo como Nina lentamente fue víctima del sueño y callo profundamente en él. Al llegar, le explico todo a Hughes y a Gracia quienes apartaron un lugar en la habitación de Elysia para que Nina la compartiera con ella.

Pasaron cinco dias desde que visitaron el hospital.

Edward estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, Nina y Elysia iban constantemente a verlo dormir y a jugar con su cabello, pero siempre eran sacadas por Alphonse quien entraba para alejar a esas dos ''inofensivas niñas'' de la habitación de su hermano.

Alphonse sentía como si el fuera el único hombre de la habitación. Se sentó a pensar en las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo, tanto a el como a su hermano, dio un suspiro y se fue a caminar por el parque mas cercano junto con las dos niñas. Se sentó en un banco en frente de los juegos mecánicos mientras veía a Nina y a Elysia jugar con un grupo de niños.

Alphonse Elric, un personaje que siempre a compartido su vida con su hermano y su mejor amiga, una persona que se muestra gentil y amable pero tiene un lado que es sumamente agresivo. El chico que se las ingenia para hacer todo sin lastimar a nadie se encontraba sentado en un banco haciendo el papel de niñera.

- Doy vergüenza - dijo Alphonse después de un largo suspiro.

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? - le dijo una jovencita de aproximadamente quince años sentándose a su lado. Vestía de un jean negro capri con zapatillas moradas y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color y su pelo negro y largo suelto.

- No es nada - dijo Alphonse mirando a la chica - estoy solo pensando en voz alta.

- Si no es nada no debes decir que das vergüenza - dijo la chica sonriendole - me llamo Jeannette Gomez, puedes llamarme Jean - dijo la chica alzando su mano.

- Alphonse Elric - dijo Al estrechando su mano en forma de saludo - puedes llamarme Al.

- ¿Estas solo? - pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

- No, estoy haciendo el papel de niñera cuidando a dos pequeñas niñas. Son como mis hermanitas - dijo Alphonse señalando a las niñas quienes saludaron sonriendo.

- Es muy tierno de tu parte cuidar a esas niñas voluntariamente, normalmente los chicos se niegan y es un problema y esfuerzo hacer que ellos hagan este tipo de cosas - dijo ella sonriendo y moviendo sus manos con cada palabra que decía.

- Jaja, si es cierto, mi hermano mayor es una roca, a menos de que le digas algo que le interese o que se lo pida alguien a quien el respeta, osea a casi nadie con exepcion a las mujeres - dijo sonriendole a la chica - y tu...¿Vienes con alguien?

- Mi hermanita - dijo señalando a una niña de pelo negro largo, ojos azules y un vestido corto color ambarino - se llama Sophia, es muy tierna y encantadora...es una de las pocas hermanas que no te sacan de quicio.

- Eso debe ser bueno. Yo siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana menor, pero yo resulte siéndolo - dijo Alphonse sonriendo.

- ¿Como es tu hermano? - pregunto Jea con curiosidad - debe ser alguien perezoso y que te deje todo a tí o en otras ocasiones alguien que te proteja con todo su ser y que quiera hacerlo todo.

- Pues es un poco de las dos opciones - dijo Alphonse mientras veía la cara de confusión de la chica - pues mira mi hermano es alguien a quien no le gusta estar tranquilo, pero cuando se trata de cosas que no le agradan mayormente tengo que hacerlas yo , y cuando nota que algo es muy peligroso o que hicimos algo mal hecho toma toda la responsabilidad y trata de mantenerme al margen.

- Digo que es un buen hermano por lo que estoy escuchando - dijo la chica de ojos azules sonriendo.

- ¿Que estas haciendo con MÍ chica? - pregunto un chico de rojos cabellos y muy familiar para Alphonse.

- Otra vez tu - dijo Jeannette - cuantas veces debo decirte que yo no tengo nada contigo, es mas, nisiquiera fuimos amigos antes de que saltaras con esas cosas.

- A ti también te acosa - dijo Alphonse levantandose enojado - Ichigo eres una persona despiadable y sin vergüenza, desde que Win te rechazo decidiste buscarte otra y entiendo por que Win te rechazo.

- Y tu muy casa nova y hablador que resultaste ser - dijo Ichigo en tono arrogante y sujetando a Alphonse por el cuello.

Alphonse le dió una patada en el estomago al chico soltándose así de su violento agarre, retrocedió tres pasos y se quedo parado quito esperando una reacción por parte de Ichigo.

Ichigo sostuvo su estomago tratando de eliminar el dolor que en el sentía. Se levanto y se le quedo viendo a Alphonse por un largo momento. Sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y le apunto justo en la cabeza. A esa distancia era casi imposible fallar. Alphonse se mantuvo quieto para no exaltarlo mas. Las personas del parque tomaron a sus hijos y se apartaron a unos tres metros.

- ¿Por qué estas persiguiendo a estas chicas Ichigo? - pregunto Alphonse con un semblante serio.

- Porque todas son lindas flores, no puedo dejar que se marchiten - respondió con un tono burlón Ichigo, mientras daba dos pasos al frente.

- Lo haces sonar inocente - dijo Alphonse - Jean, vete de aquí y llevate a mis hemanas - dijo Alphonse con un tono bastante decidido.

- Si - dijo Jeannette tomando a las niñas y saliendo del lugar.

Edward se levantó mas cansado de lo que se durmió. Observó la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de los Hughes. Se levanto pesada mente y camino hasta la puerta. Salió. Vió que en la casa solo se encontraba Gracia quien al verlo le sonrió. Edward camino y se sentó junto a Gracia, al parecer...ella lloraba...

- ¿Sucedió algo malo, señora Gracia? - pregunto Edward notando el aspecto y el humor que tenía Gracia.

- Es solo que mi abuelo a muerto - dijo Gracia mientras ponía la carta sobre la mesa - fue enterrado el día de ayer...vivía en América.

- Lo lamento - dijo Edward dandole el pésame a la señora.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, sabemos que todo ser vivo esta destinado a morir - dijo Gracia levantandose del sofa y mirando por la ventana - Alphonse esta tardando mucho...

- ¿Donde esta Al? - pregunto Edward.

- Fue con las niñas al parque, pero debía haber llegado a las cinco - dijo Gracia preocupada.

- Iré a buscarlo - dijo Edward levantandose, tomando su saco y saliendo de la casa en busca de su hermano.

Edward estaba corriendo en dirección al parque para conseguir contacto con su hermano. Cuando iba corriendo vio a una muchacha con dos niñas corriendo en dirección contraria. El pudo reconocer quienes eran.

- ¡Elysia! ¡Nina! - gritó Edward desde el otro lado de la calle, las niñas se detuvieron al verlo.

- ¡Hermano Mayor! - gritaron las niñas mientras le veían acercarse a ellas.

- ¿Donde esta Alphonse? - pregunto Edward sin notar que había otra persona con las niñas.

- ¿Tu eres Edward Elric? - pregunto Jeannette un poco preocupada y cansada por andar corriendo.

- Si - respondió rapidamente Edward.

- Alphonse esta en medio de una pelea - dijo Jeannette - es con un tal Ichigo, por favor ve ayudalo - dijo respirando agitadamente por el cansancio.

- No puede ser... - dijo Edward preocupado - mira, a dos cuadras de aquí esta la casa en donde vivimos, es la numero 26 por favor ve haya, habla con la señora Gracia Hughes y explicale lo ocurrido - dijo comenzando a correr para socorrer a Alphonse.

Edward corrió con mas velocidad temiendo lo peor, cuando llego al parque vió que Alphonse estaba solo en el suelo, con los ojos claros y respirando agitada mente. Edward lo levantó y lo ayudo a sentarse.

- Hermano... - dijo Alphonse - gracias por venir - dijo sofocado - eh descubierto algo de...ayuda... - dijo antes de desmayarse por la perdida de sangre.

**Konnichiwa! jeje, aqui el otro capi de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que este contenido estaba destinado a ser el otro que sigue, pero como cuando estaba escribiendolo se me apago la pc me enoje muchoooo, así que, como ya tenía el pedasito del Flashback ise este ^^, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO se esperaran grandes sorpresas.**

**Nuevos personajes estan en espera...quieren ser famosos, y solo les DARE UN PEQUEÑO SPOILER, SI NO QUIEREN SPOLEARSE CON LO QUE PASARÁ EN EL PROXIMO SALTEN DE PARRAFO...algo pasara con las Winrys y con Alphonse...algo malooo en parte pero tambien bueno.**

**La parte del odio a las vacunas fue inspirada en un hecho de la vida real, ME PASO A MIIIII, DOLIO MUCHHOOOO, inluso fue solo con mi mama pero no con mi hermanos, con una prima ^^. Me intentaron sacar por un brazo, nada, por el otro, nada, por la mano...TT-TT meduele la mano de solo recordarlo,,,como Edward y yo concidimos con el odio a las vacunas...(Inner: y a que hacen todo lo posible por no inyectarse) decidi poner esa seccion ^^**

**Inner: deberias ser mas rapida con las subidas de capitulos, las personas esperan por eso.  
Winry1Elric: no me molestes, debo calcular todo maleficamente bien, no queremos algo chatarra. jum.**

Inner: pero date prisa.

Winry1Elric: las cosas se calculan malevola mente malefico...debo planear el como voy a matar a ciertas personitas...o su tortura..jajaja...debo preparar tambien, aparte de los fic, las cosas para fastidiar a mis queridisisisimos hermanos mayores.

Inner: Con toda la razon del mundo te ganaste ese apodo...

- Cual apodo?

- Winry dominicana -_-


	8. Inicio De La Batalla

Edward tomó a Alphonse y llamo a una ambulancia, rasgo una parte de su camisa y la utilizó para detener el sangrado de Alphonse, un par de señoras lo ayudaron en esa operación. La ambulancia llego diez minutos mas tarde. Edward tomó la mano de su hermano y la apreto con fuerza en un intento de darle animos a su hermano, quien sonrio por el dulce gesto de Edward. Al llegar al hospital lo llevaron a la sala de emergencia sin embargo Edward no pudo entrar aunque fuesen familia.

Los minutos para Edward se volvieron horas de angustia. Llamo desde un telefono publico a los señores Hughes, a Winry y a Jeannette. Ya ellos en el hospital Jeannette conto lo que había sucedido. Winry se encontraba muy pensativa hasta que en un momento se desmayo y unos medicos la auxiliaron.

Ya terminado el tratamiento los presentes pudieron entrar a las habitaciones donde estaban Alphonse y Winry. Alphonse estaba despierto y Winry estaba dormida. Todos entraron y platicaron con Alphonse. La angustia desapareció. Luego de un par de horas se fueron y Edward se quedo a pasar la noche en el hospital ese día. Alphonse se mostraba realmente exausto y Winry aun no despertaba.

- Hermano - dijo Alphonse atrayendo la atención de Edward quien solo miraba a Winry mientras dormia con un semblante preocupado.

- Si...¿Que pasa? - preguntó Edward sonriendo para alegrar a su hermano menor.

- Lo que te dije el... - Alphonse comenzó a toser sin control preocupando mucho a Edward.

- Dejalo, me lo dices luego - dijo Edward dandole un vaso de agua a Alphonse.

- Gracias pero no - dijo Alphonse sonriendo - creo que este es el momento justo y perfecto para decirlo - dijo Alphonse incorporandose en la cama.

- Entonces, ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Edward lleno de curiosidad mirando muy atento a su hermano.

- Winry esta...en la puerta - dijo Alphonse bastante serio sorprendiendo a Edward. Ed llevo sus manos a su cabeza y se sentó para no caerse.

- Al, espero que no estes bromeando - dijo Edward por lo que Alphonse se enojo un poco. Edward no podía creerlo - ¿¡Como demonios llego Winry a la puerta!

- El cambio se hará hoy, las almas de Winry y Akimaya cambiaran el dia de hoy, y...una de las dos morirá - dijo Alphonse con mucha seriedad.

- Eso no puede ser, no, NO - dijo Edward viendo a Alphonse directamente a los ojos.

- Hermano, Ichigo fue asesinado el día de ayer - dijo Alphonse sorprendiendo aun mas a Edward.

_Flashback_

_Alphonse e Ichigo se encontraban observandose mutuamente y enviandose miradas asecinas. Las personas espectadoras se mantenían observando el espectaculo. De repente Ichigo se lanzó sobre Alphonse quien lo esquivo con facilidad debido a su conocimiento de enfrentamientos fisicos. Ichigo tomó una una bara y atacó a Alphonse sin poder pegarle ni una sola vez._

_Alphonse esquivó todos los ataques provenientes de parte de Ichigo con facilidad ya que Ichigo era bastante lento. Con una patada le quitó la bara de la mano e hizo que este cayera al suelo de espaldas. Ichigo solo se enojó mas._

_- ¿¡Como demonios haces eso! - preguntó enojado Ichigo mirando a Alphonse con una mirada asecina._

_- Cuando era un niño tuve una maestra en el asunto, era muy estricta y ella me enseño a pelear junto a mi hermano. - respondió Alphonse. - Deberias saber luchar antes de retar a alguien. No pienso pelear mas nunca me ah gustado la violencia,_

_- ¡No me critiques engendro! - grito Ichigo levantandose._

_Un ruido estruendoso se escucho por los alrededores, las personas presentes gritaron con todo el pecho y comenzaron a correr fuera del lugar. Un disparo había impactado en la cabeza de Ichigo matandolo al instante, de repente dos balas golpearon el cuerpo de Alphonse asiendolo caer al instante, una bara de aluminio lo golpeo en la espalda asiendolo sangrar mas y casi perder la consiencia._

_- Recuerda esto chico - dijo aquella voz asercancode a Alphonse, el no pudo distinguir muy bien su rostro - dile a tu hermano que debe cuidar muy bien a mi hija si no quiere que lo mate con mis propias manos, ¡entiendes!, Ah, sierto, ya se cumplió el plazo tu amiga estará aquí pronto.  
_

_- Hija...¿Cual hija? - alcanzo a preguntar Alphonse antes de marearse y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atacará. El sujeto lo soltó y se fue del lugar._

_Flashback's End._

Edward escuchó con atención las palabras que su hermano le había dicho, intento analizar todo y encontrar una respuesta a ello. Edward, ya calmado y fuera de sus dudas y preocupaciones, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana para observar el cielo. Alphonse suspiro. Winry comenzó a moverse inquieta sobre la cama, como si tuviera convulciones. Edward y Alphonse se preocuparon bastante y en justo momento cuando iban a llamar al doctor ella se detuvo y comenzo a llamar a Edward.

Unos minutos despues Winry se detuvo y se volteo, Edward y Alphonse solamente suspiraron y se quedaron observandola por un largo rato como esperando alguna nueva reaccion de su parte. Edward y Alphonse se voltearon para hablar, sin embargo Winry ya había despertado.

- Hermano, ¿Ya solucionaste el problema con la Winry de este lado? - pregunto curioso Alphonse.

- Mas o menos, ella me pregunto si podía permanecer a su lado despues de todo lo sucedido, le respondi que si. Pero aunque sabe que me gusta otra persona ella no sabe que es la misma Winry - dijo Edward con un lebe sonrojo, Winry lo había escuchado todo.

- Creo que deberías aclararle eso hermano - dijo ALphonse serio - aunque te tome como un loco sabrá la verdad genuina.

- Lo haces sonar tan sencillo - dijo Edward levantandose y volteando a ver a Winry quien estaba despierta ya pero miraba hacia otro lado - Win, que bueno que despertaste - dijo Edward acercandose a ella, sin saber que ella lo había escuchado todo - ¿Como te sientes?

- Ed, ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? - pregunto Win sin mirar a Edward.

- Lo escuchaste todo - dijo Alphonse desde su cama observando a Winry quien lloraba.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes enano de acero? - dijo Winry alegre lanzandose ensima de Edward.

- ¡No me llames enano!...un momento, yo nunca te comente nada sobre mi apodo...tu eres...

- Eres Winry Rockbell - dijo Alphonse alegre.

- ¿Quien mas seria? - pregunto Winry sarcasticamente.

Winry y Alphonse hablaban completa mente animados mientras Edward permanecía en el suelo completamente colorado de todos los colores. Esa había sido la declaracion menos esperada. Winry al parecer no le había dado mucha importancia en el momento a Edward, pero en un momento Alphonse se lo recordo y se sonrojo mas que un tomate.

Edward se levantó y camino hasta la puerta saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la misma puerta, caminaba como un zombie por todo el lugar hasta que llego al patio del hospital y se sentó en un abanca. Yui, la doctora, lo había visto y decidió ir a saludarlo.

- Hola Ed, ¿Como estas, te sientes bien? - pregunto Yui sentandose al lado de Edward - al parecer tienes fiebre aun - dijo ella notando el color en la cara de Edward.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, - decia rapidamente Edward moviendo las manos de un lado a otro comicamente, Yui solo reia divertida - no es eso es que...lo hize una declaración a una chica un tanto inesperada.

- ¿Fue a Winry? - preguntó Yui tapandose la boca despues con ambas manos.

- Un momento, tu nunca conosiste a Winry - dijo Edward serio.

- Bueno, e has descubierto Ed - dijo Yui - yo, aunque no tengo su cuerpo, tengo los recuerdos de Trisha Elric, aquella persona que fue tu madre.

Edward estaba completamente sorprendido, primero su amiga Winry había llegado a ese extraño mundo y ahora esta doctora con los recuerdos de su madre. No, debería estar volviendose loco ya, no si estava el mismo en aquel mundo seria posible que...demonios.

- Osea que tienes los recuerdos de mi madre - dijo Edward bastante serio y un poquito alegre - dime algo para confirmarlo y creerte.

- Siempre fuiste así Ed - dijo Yui ligeramente despeinandolo - bueno, sin contar que la primera vez que me vieron tu y Al me llamaron ''mama'' cuando eras un niño solias evitar el trabajo pesado, eras amigo de Winry Rockbell jugabas con Den.

- Entendido ya lo confirme, pero no esperes que te llame mama - dijo Edward con una sonrisa en en rostro.

- No te preocupes Ed, no hay problema - dijo Yui con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward y Yui permanecieron hablando por un largo rato como solian hacer antes de que todo eso sucediera, Edward se sentía muy a gusto con esa mujer que aparte de tener el fisico de su madre tenía los recuerdos de la misma, aunque no entendía como, ella los tenía y eso a el de alguna manera le agradaba.

Pasaron dos días desde entonces y Edward y Winry hablaban como si nada ubiese pasado anterior mente. Winry le había dicho a Edward que aceptaba ser su novia y pues ya estaban juntos ambos jovenes, Alphonse se pasaba la mayoria del tiempo con Jeanette hablando sobre distintas cosas.

La mañana del segundo dia era una mañana completamente fría, nadie sabía que había pasado con Winry Akimaya y eso pertutbaba un poco a los hermanos Elric y a la misma Rockbell. Winry estaba vestida con un pantalon blanco, unas botas rosadas y un abrigo cow rosado con guantes blancos.

- Demonios, odio el frío, es tan frío - se quejaba Edward mientras hechaba mas leña a la chimenea.

- Siempre te estas quejando por todo - le regaño Winry a Edward.

- Entonces tu eres Winry Rockbell - pregunto Gracia entregandole chocolate caliente a ambos.

- Si señora Hughes - respondió Winry para despues darle un sorbo al chocolate.

- Estas historias son increibles - dijo Hughes entrando a la sala - es como un cuento de hadas, pero yo creo en ustedes. Despues de todo las pruebas son lógicas.

- Mas ilogico es eso de la puerta de la verdad, la piedra filosofal y todo eso - dijo Winry.

- No es ilogico Win - defendió Edward a su adorada alquimia - para ti lo puede ser pero para un alquimista que sabe del tema es lo mas logico del mundo.

- Lo que me perturba es lo que paso con Akimaya - dijo Alphonse tomando de su taza de chocolate.

- Bueno... - comenzó a hablar Winry - creo que esta del otro lado de la puerta, como ustedes dicen - dijo Winry observando a ambos hermanos.

- ¿Acaso tubiste contacto con ella? - preguntó Gracia mirando detenida mente a Winry.

- Si - respondió Winry - me la encontre en ese lugar, donde esta ''La Verdad'' o algo así.

- Bueno, al menos sabemos que esta sana y salva - dijo Edward calmandose un poco.

En Ciudad Central estaban todos reunidos en el cuartel observando a Winry quien al parecer actuaba de una forma un poco extraña. El doctor que la atendió diagnostico que al parecer tenía amnesia o algo parecido.

Mustang se quedo observando a Winry quien hacia lo mismo con él. Los dos se miraban como si fuese un concurso de miradas. Winry se levanto e intento salir de la sala pero fue detenida por Fuery y Havoc con un poco de dificultad ya que la chica no dejaba de moverse.

- ¿¡Pueden dejarme en paz de una buena vez! - pregunto ya fastidiada Winry mientras pataleaba.

- _Definitiva mente le pasa algo - _pensaba Mustang.

- Quedate tranquila - le dijo Fuery a Winry mientras la llevaba junto a Havoc al sofa.

- ¡Nesecito salir de este lugar! - grito enojada Winry.

- ¿Y a donde se supone que iras? - le pregunto Riza a Winry haciendola calmar un poco.

- No lo se... - dijo Winry resignandose y sentandose en el suelo al ser soltada por los chicos. - Ayudenme...

- Claro que lo haremos, solo sea paciente - dijo Mustang mientras miraba por la ventana.

* * *

- ¿Podrías por favor alcanzarme la llave? - le dijo Winry a Alphonse mientras reparaba el automail de Edward.

- No sabes lo mucho que disfrutaba sin recordar el dolor del implante - se quejo Edward mientras miraba a otro lado.

- Vamos hermano no te quejes - le dijo Alphonse para animarlo - ya veras que pasará rapida mente, no dolerá.

- ¿Que tal si te corto una pierna y te colocamos un automail? ¿Te agradaría verdad?

- ...No se puede ni tratar de animarte... - pensaba Alphonse mientras retrocedia unos pasos.

- Dejen de decir tonterias porfavor - dijo Winry terminando - ahora iramos con la conexion de los nervios, es una suerte para ti que solo necesitaras unos pequeños ajustes Ed - le dijo Winry sonriendo - muy bien entonces, uno...dos...¡tres!

Winry conecto los nervios y casi al instantes Edward comenzó a gemir por el dolor que sentia, se movia un tanto, Hughes y Gracia fueron a ver que pasaba y Winry les pidio que la ayudaran a llevarlo a una cama. Ya Edward dormido sobre la cama Winry les explico a los Hughes todo lo que había pasado.

Jeannette llegó a la casa para una salida que iba a tener con Alphonse, tambien con Winry y Edward, al llegar decidió quedarse para esperar a que Edward se despertara y pudieran ya irse.

_- Chico - llamaba una voz extraña a Edward - ¿En verdad quieres que eso pase con tu amiga? ¿Quieres casarte con ella?_

_- ¿Casarme? ¿Con quien? - respondió Edward medio confundido._

_- Con tu amiga mecanica, ¿Te quieres casar con ella...verdad?_

_- Desde hace varios años - respondio Edward aun un poco flojo y sin moverse de donde estaba, solo flotando en la nada._

_- Entonces cuidala...por qué algo muy malo podría pasarle_

_- ¿Algo...malo?_

Edward abrió los ojos lenta mente observando todo a su alrededor, llevo su mano izquierda a su cabeza para sobarla un poco ya que le dolía un poco, vió su reloj y se dió cuenta de que la hora de salida ya había llegado. Apresurado un poco tomo la toalla y se fue a duchar. Ya en la sala con los demas pudo irse con sus amigos y su respectiva pareja.

- Algo malo - la palabra antes escuchada por Edward no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, lo que lo hacia mostrarse muy pensativo.

- ¿Ed, sucede algo? - pregunto Winry notando el comportamiento extraño que tenía Edward.

- No, no es nada, no te preocupes - dijo Edward sonriendo para convencer a la chica. -Algo...malo...

Akimaya iba caminando por la calle de Central que estaba a la esquina del cuartel para tomar algo de aire fresco, regresaría en unos minutos primero lo primero, sintió como alguien la estaba siguiendo y se volteo para encararlo.

- Hola señorita - dijo aquel extraño sujeto.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere? - pregunto WInry colocandose a la defensiva.

- No te asustes, solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Quieres regresar a tu mundo, cierto? Yo se y puedo ayudarte a llegar hasta haya - respondió el hombre mientras observaba el rostro iluminado de esperanza de aquella jovencita.

To Be Continued...

**Hey, aqui el capitulo que faltaba,, y faltan unos cuantos aun jejeje, bueno, el hombre misterioso ya hizo su aparicion en persona. Esperemos que no quiera hacerle nada a la pobre Winry. **

**C..c...comienzo la escuela...¡Mañana! NO ES JUSTO. Creo que lo eh dicho en casi todos mis fic xD, pero no esnada, el tiempo sera el mismo así que este fic no se retrasará mas, no señor, no que no.**

**Bye, comenten ^^. CcHhAaUu~  
**


	9. Alma Que Vaga Por La Nada

_Una chica de pelo rubio palido caminaba por una habitación color blanco, estaba completamente sola y no podía ver nada ni a nadie. Continuo caminando por hay sin rumbo alguno durante un largo rato. Cansada ya de tanto caminar y caminar y no obtener resultados se sento con mucha pesadez y cansancio en el suelo._

_Ella examino todo el lugar aunque no había nada, buscando algo o alguien para entretenerce. Sorprendida, se levanto y camino hasta una puerta que literalmente flotaba en el aire, al frente de ella había otra chica que inexplicablemente, desde su punto de vista, tenía un increible parecido con ella._

_- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó aquella chica atrayendo la atención de la otra chica que al parecer estaba tan confundida como ella._

_- Winry Akimaya - respondió la otra chica mirando de reojo a la otra chica - ¿Y tú?_

_- Winry Rockbell - respondió Winry acercándose a la otra chica y mirándola de igual forma de reojo._

_Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera hablar o incluso moverse otra puerta apareció detrás de ambas chicas. Ambas puertas se abrieron y manos negras salieron rápidamente de las puertas. Las manos de ambas puertas tomaron a ambas chicas quienes gritaron asustadas por el suceso, la entraron en su interior y se cerraron._

_Ninguna de las dos Winrys comprendía que era lo que había acabado de pasar, pero lo que si sabían era que se encontraban en un mundo completamente distinto al suyo. _

_- Mas o menos, ella me pregunto si podía permanecer a su lado después de todo lo sucedido, le respondí que si. Pero aunque sabe que me gusta otra persona ella no sabe que es la misma Winry - dijo Edward con un leve sonrojo._

_- ¿Edward? - penso WInry mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
_

_- Creo que deberías aclararle eso hermano - dijo ALphonse serio - aunque te tome como un loco sabrá la verdad genuina._

_- Esa voz...Alphonse... - dijo Winry mientras abria los ojos.  
_

Flashback's End

Alphonse y Jeannette tomaron un rumbo distinto para dejar a Edward y a Winry a solas, todo un macabro plan de Alphonse. Decidieron que se encontrarían luego.

Winry se encontraba caminando por la calle en compañía de Edward. Ella observaba a Edward quien solo se mantenía pensativo, dió un suspiro y se adelanto apresurando su paso para caminar por delante de Edward y no tener que verlo mas a la cara y notar que el apenas sabía que ella se encontraba en ese lugar.

Winry se undió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por la calle siendo ahora ella quien era observada por su pareja. - No entiendo lo que le pasa - pensaron ambos, Edward y Winry.

Winry doblo en la esquina de la calle chocando con un señor, ella cayó al suelo y el señor también en dirección contraría. Edward corrió para auxiliar a Winry y a aquel hombre.

- ¿Están bien? - les pregunto Edward a cada uno ayudándolos a levantarse.

- Si... - dijo Winry - disculpe señor, iba muy distraida y...

Winry se quedo callada al notar que Edward estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos a aquel hombre quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no parecía buena persona. Edward tomó a Winry del brazo alandola y camiando en otra dirección. Winry no comprendía la actitud que tenía Edward y decidió preguntarle.

- Edward, ¿Que es lo que te esta pasando? - pregunto Winry aun siendo guiada por Edward quien solo miraba al frente.

- Nada importante Win - dijo Edward sonriéndole a Winry.

Winry se canso de ser ignorada incluso disimuladamente y se paro separando bruscamente su brazo del de Edward quien solo cambió su semblante a uno serio, sin embargo no volteo a mirarla.

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa Edward? Hablo en serio - pregunto Winry decidida a tener una respuesta de parte de su novio.

- Ese hombre no es de tomar a la ligera - dijo Edward sin voltearse - no quiero que te haga daño, si vuelves a toparte con él, ignoralo o evadelo pero no interactues con el, ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuero - respondio WInry un poco mas calmada.

Winry y Edward continuaron caminando con sierto grado de tension en el aire, al llegar a la heladeria en donde Winr sugirió ir, entraron y ordenaron un par de malteadas. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos sin hablarse aun y así permanecieron. Winry tomaba cada sorbo de la malteada con lentitud y la saboreaba con mucho gusto ya que era de su sabor favorito.

Nuevamente Edward se mostraba bastante pensativo y la ignoraba por completo, ella pensando que su silencio era debido a que la estaba escuchando sobre los relatos que le estaba haciendo, pero era debido aque Edward estaba undido en sus pensamientos.

Winry se enojo a un nivel ya drastico y apreto fuertemente su copa, Edward no lo notó, se levanto con la copa plastica en la mano y comenzó a caminar indignada en dirección a la salida, de repente sintio como su cuerpo llegaba al suelo y una mirada llena de enojo la observaba.

Winry levanto su cabeza y vió como un chico de mayor edad, aproximadamente trenta y cinco años, la observaba lleno de enojo y con toda su malteada ensima del traje.

- Ah, lo siento mucho - comenzó a hablar Winry mientras se levantaba del suelo - no quice...

- Deberas lavar mi ropa - dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba el saco y la camiza y se la entregaba a Winry.

Antes de que Winry pudiera decir algo en su defensa el hombre la tomo por el brazo con tal brusquedad que Winry no pudo evitar gritar. Sintió como era soltada de repente y como nuevamente caía al suelo.

- ¡Vuelves siquiera a mirar a mi novia y te juro que te arranco la cabeza! - grito Edward super enojado mientras era observado por Winry desde atras.

''MI novia'' palabras tan fuertes y especiales para ambos. Winry observaba como Edward miraba lleno de furia a aquel sujeto, tirado en el suelo con un moreton en el rostro, que antes le había hecho daño. El hombre gritó ciertas cosas asquerosas a Edward quien solo procedio a callarlo de un golpe.

El sujeto saco una pistola y apuntó a la cara de Edward. Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar despues de un sonido de disparo. Edward había pateado la mano de aquel hombre y el disparo había dado con una mesa de metal. Facilmente Edward logro golpear a aquel sujeto.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Edward angustiado mirando a Winry quien no respondia y solo lo miraba - ¡Winry!

- Si...si estoy bien - comenzo a hablar Winry - ¿¡Por qué demonios no mo pusiste atención! - pregunto Winry notablemente enojada y golpeando a Edward en el brazo - AGH - dijo molesta y sintiendo el dolor punsante de la anterior herida, preocupando mas a Edward - Ya dime con honestidad, ¿Que demonios es lo que te pasa?

- ¿Estan bien? - pregunto el encargado del establecimieto a Edward y a Winry mientras Winry estaba sentada en el suelo y Edward arrodillado en frente de ella revisando que este bien.

- Si...solo fue un imbesil sin escrupulos con complejo de super man - respondio Winry levantandose y luego cargando a Winry en sus brazos.

- ¡Edward! - dijo Winry super sonrojada, con la cara de todos los colores, mirando fijamente la cara de Edward.

- El dinero esta sobre la mesa - dijo Edward saliendo con Winry en brazos del establecimiento.

Winry queria preguntar lo que le estaba pasando estaba actuando demasiado extraño pero ella sabía que Edward no le diria nada por mas que ella le preguntase. Bajó la vista dejando que sus flecos cubrieran su rostro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Edward la bajo y rapidamente bendó su mano e intento salir de la habitación sin decir nada mas, pero fue detenido por Winry quien al parecer había estado llorando.

- No pienso preguntarte mas que es lo que te sucede... - comenzó a hablar mientras continuaba mirando al suelo - ... la casa esta sola, necesito limpiar así que quiero que me ayudes.

- Winry...yo... - Edward sabía que era una forma indirecta de decirle que si no le decía le dejaria de hablar o algo así - te lo contaré todo entonces.

Edward le contó todo a Winry desde el principio, cuando comenzaron su busqueda, las cosas que habían pasado, los amigos y enemigos, las situaciones de vida o muerte que enfrentó junto a Alphonse...todo. Winry solamente lo escuchaba con notable atención, Cuando Edward terminó de hablar era Winry ahora quien se mostraba pensativa.

- Al parecer...ahora el que espera una respuesta soy yo - dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No sabía que tuvieras tantos problemas incluso despues de cumplir con su sueño - dijo Winry casí llorando por el relato impactante que le había contado Edward. - Escucha, no te preocupes por mi, yo...aunque yo este en peligro todo saldrá bien, solo debes cuidarme como a un bebe y listo - dijo Winry intentando subirle los animos a Edward y a sí misma.

- Sabes...eres la mejor novia que alguien haya podido tener en la vida. Tan dulce, sincera y comprensiva. Gracias Win - dijo Edward ocultando la lagrima que se le había escapado, en un intento vano ya que Winry la había visto, abrando a la chica con ternura mientras ella correspondia su abrazo.

- Muy bien Edo - dijo Winry levantandose alegre despues del abrazo y con todos los animos arriba - lo de limpiar no era una mera escusa, Vamos, vamos. - dijo Winry indicandole el camino - _**A limpiar, voy ahora, reluciente la casa quedará, por mas polvo que aquí alla...**_ - iba cantando Winry mientras llevaba a Edward a otra habitación.

Winry y Edward permanecieron toda la tarde limpiando y jugando con el agua y la espuma del jabon, sus carcajadas eran escuchadas por todo el residencial. Por otra parte, Alphonse y Jeannette estaban en un parque acuatico en la celebración del cumpleaños de la hermana de Jeannette, Sophie.

Alphonse sonreia y reia a todo pulmon con Jean, le encantaba estar con ella, ya se trataban como mejores amigos.

- Que bueno que te conocí Al - dijo Jeannette alegre - eres un tipo de persona que no se encuentran facilmente.

- Asi que este es el famoso Alphonse Elric - dijo un hombre mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Jeannette, quien solo pedia que se detuviese - mucho gusto, soy el padre de Jean. Andres Gomez - se presentó el hombre.

- Alphonse Elric, un placer señor - respondio Alphonse gentil y cortezmente estrechando la mano del señor.

- Hola Alphonse - dijo una señora uniendose a la conversación tambien - me llamo Stephanie Gomez, un gusto - dijo estrechando la mano de Alphonse - ¿Por qué no entras a la piscina? Vamos.

- No gracias señora - respondió Alphonse - no pienso bañarme, solo vine para hacerle compañía a Sophie en su lindo dia.

- Que ternurita - dijo la mama de JEan, mientras la susodicha se tapaba la cara con las manos y Alphonse sonreia divertido.

Alphonse se levanto con un semblante preocupado y un poco enojado observando todo como queriendo buscar algo, comenzo a caminar sin darse cuenta pero fue detenido por Jeannette quien lo tomo de la mano preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - pregunto con un semblante preocupado Jeannette.

- Regresaré a la casa de los Hughes - dijo Alphonse con un semblante preocupado - tengo un mal presentimiento Jean.

En Amestris, Winry iba caminando por la calle de Central acompañada de un hombre que apenas ese dia había visto, se habían conducido por un sendero completamente desierto y nadie ni nada estaba por el lugar. Winry comenzo a caminar mas lento como para que aquel señor perdiera el rastro de ella, pero su intento fue vano ya que aquel hombre le pidio que ella caminara delante.

Llegaron a una sala donde todo era equipamento alquimico, todo estaba lleno de libros y esas cosas. En una de las habitaciónes habían muchas muñecas pequeñas y de pelo castaño.

- Señor, quiero irme al lugar en donde antes estaba - dijo Winry un poco asustada.

- Calmese señorita - dijo aquel sujeto - no pienso hacerle nada malo, usted es la que quiere volver a su mundo, ¿No?

- Primeramente como es que sabe sobre eso - dijo Winry ya recordando que nadie debia saber sobre su mundo en aquel lugar.

- Soy un alquimista.

- Otro fenomeno...

- No hable así de nosotros, su amigo Edward tambien es un alquimista - dijo aquel hombre llamando la atención de Winry - por favor parate en ese lugar - dijo señalando un punto en especifico.

Winry, sin conocer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se paro justamente sobre aquel lugar, aquel circulo de transmutacion humana, vio como el hombre se agachaba en el suelo y colocaba ambas manos sobre una de las lineas del circulo.

Un viento frio comenzo a soplar en la habitacion en forma de espiral, un viento de color rojo, el viento mecia con suavidad el cabello de Winry junto con su ropa, Winry miraba con alegria cada viento color rojo que aparecian alrededor de ella.

- Señor - dijo Winry llamando la atencion de el - al menos digame cual es su nombre.

Aquel hombre sonrio muy notoriamente y de una forma que hasta al militar de mas alto rango asustaria, intimidando a Winry.

- Con mucho gusto señorita - dijo aquel hombre viendola - me llamo Shou Tocker.

De repente Winry comenzo a sentir como el cuerpo se le debilitaba y un fuerte dolor punsante se apodero de ella. Ella grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Mustang y los demas entraron en la habitacion y rodearon al hombre quien solo sabía reirse maniaticamente.

- !EDWARD! - grito Winry Rockbell despues de haber soltado la escoba. Con un temor que en su voz quebrantada se notaba.

- ¿¡Que es lo que... - iba preguntar Edward asustado y angustiado, su angustia incremento mas aun.

Un extraño circulo de trasmutación humana se había posado debajo de Winry y no importaba hacia donde se moviera eso seguia debajo de su cuerpo, el cielo de ese pais se había tornado negro y había comenzado a llover fuertemente de repente, en ambos mundos.

Ambas Winry estaban llorando y sus cuerpos habían comenzado a desintegrarse y ambas comenzaron a gritar, por alguna razon unas manos negras habían sujetado con fuerza a Edward pero este estaba haciendo un intento enorme por sujetar a Winry.

Ese recuerdo que tanto intento olvidar pero que siempre lo persiguió a él y a su hermano se había repetido pero ahora con su novia y había revivido el recuerdo de ver a su ser querido desaparecer frente a el, con lagrimas en los ojos, sin que el pudiera hacer nada en lo absoluto. Alphonse entro en ese mismo instante a la habitacion y pudo ver todo con detenimiento, pero la densidad y la presion del aire le impedia entrar.

Edward logro tocar la mano de Winry antes de que esta se desvaneciera por completo, en Amestris, Winry Akimaya tambien había desaparecido por completo del lugar, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Todo había terminando, Edward cayó al suelo sin decir alguna palabra, Alphonse, entendiendo como Edward deberia estar sintiendose en ese momento, se acerco a su hermano y le habló pero no recibió respuesta. Alphonse noto algo extraño y le dio la vuelta a Edward sorprendiendose. Edward estaba completamente quieto y sus ojos estaban de un color ambarino sin vida, por mas que lo movieras no reaccionaba, con dos lineas de lagrimas en cada ojo.

Alphonse noto lo que había pasado, el sabía ya por experiencia lo que a su hermano le había sucedido, su alma se había separado de su cuerpo y en sus ojos sin vida se notaba eso. Alphonse con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo el cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza.

- ¡Hermano! - grito Alphonse dolido por lo sucedido, y los señores Hughes habían presenciado eso último que habia sucedido.

_**OTRO GLORIOSO CAPITULO DE ESTE GLORIOSO FIC, LAMENTO LA DEMORA. BUENO, LA VERDAD ES QUE CUANDO COMENZE A ESCRIBIR APENAS LLEVABA 350 PALABRAS,(ME LA PASE ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPI DE MI FIC ''AMOR FANTASMA'' NO ME MATEN ) Y TENÍA UNA INSPIRACION EL DIA DE HOY Y ME SENTE A ESCRIBIR Y AL RATO YA LLEVABA LAS 3,000 PALABRAS, DIOS MIO.**_

_**- LA ESCUELA YA EMPEZO...QUE DESGRACIA - CANTA WINRY1ELRIC - VOY A SEGUIR EL EJEMPLO DE MI PRIMITA LINDA Y BELLA.**_

_**- ¿CUAL? - PREGUNTO SU INNER.**_

_**- DESTRUIR LA ESCUELA Y VIVIR SENTADOS EN EL ORDENADOR MUAHAHAHA - DIJO COMO UNA **__desjuiciada**NIÑA COMPLETAMENTE LOCA.**_

_**- QUE VIDA **SUSPIRO** QUIERO UN NUEVO AMO, PARA SER LA INNER DE ALGUIEN NORMAL, PORFAVOR.**_

_**- BUSCA QUE TE FRÍA EN ACEITE ****¬_¬.**_

_**HIKARI-UZUMAKI**_

_**Si ya son novios pero lamentablemente en este capi no pudieron disfrutarlo mucho que digamos, espero que no me maten, el sujeto misterioso ya sabes quien es...lo deje con un poco de ''sad moment''. **_

_**MAJO-SONOLU**_

_**Y como dijiste, ese bello reencuentro no duro mucho, O.O cuidado si eres una bruja xD, pero en el modo bueno eh. Y gracias, de hecho me tienen explotada en la escuela, dos semanas de deportes u.u eso es mucho...Y MAS SI ES UN LICEO MILITAR ... bueno.**_

_**Conti, conti, pidan contiii s YEAH, dentro de una semana o quizas en menos tiempo la pongo, pero ahora le toca a ''Amor Fantasma'' ser actualizado, pero mi inspiración esta por los cielos y creo que actializare muy pronto, bueno, buenas noches, hablando de eso ya son las 12:00 y estoy aqui sentadota xD. **_

_**Buenos dias, buenas tardes o buenas noches, besos y se me cuidan mucho ¿Vale? CcHhAaUu~  
**_


	10. ¿Por que lloras?

Alphonse mantenia el cuerpo de su hermano sobre una cama, cubierto por blancas sabanas, sin permitir que nadie se le acercase. Lo mantenia como un niño a su juguete mas preciado. Solo era observado por los Hughes con algo de lastima y entendimiento.

Los dias pasaban y no habian señal de existencia en ambas Winry o en Edward. El cuerpo de Edward, de alguna manera, se mantenia caliente y estable y solo parecia como se Edward estaba dormido.

La señora Hughes, cansada de esperar a que Alphonse diera señales de vida al menos, se acerco a el y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el muy seriamente, en cinco minutos bajaria a la sala. Alphonse asi lo hizo. Ya en la sala ninguno de los dos procedia a iniciar la conversacion, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y Hughes fue a abrirla. Allí estaba Jeannette quien parecia que estaba llorando.

Alphonse la miro por varios segundos hasta que mas lagrimas calleron por su mejilla, Jeannette no lo dudo dos veces y lo abrazó con fuerza, abrazó que Alphonse correspondió.

- Muy Alphonse, no vamos a preguntar que paso para que Edward quedara de esa forma... - comenzó a hablar Hughes sentandose en una silla al lado de su esposa - ya que vimos lo que paso con Winry y todo eso... pero si pediremos una explicacion detallada.

- Una transmutación humana...estoy seguro de que fue eso...ademas, Edward tambien fue llevado, así que supongo que quien hizo eso tambien queria a mi hermano - dijo Alphonse con la voz quebrada.

- Todo estara bien - dijo Gracia con un tono serio y a la vez materno.

- Alphonse, quisiera hablar contigo...a solas - dijo JEannette, Alphonse asintio con la cabeza y los Hughes salieron de la habitación.

- Bien, de que querias hablarme.

_Un frío inmenso, un abismo de dolor y tortura, todo vacio, un ambiente para nada acogedor, gritos de personas, llanto, triztesa, ira,, dolor, agonia, precion. Tantas emociones juntas, y todas negativas. ¿Que hacia en realidad? ¿Cual seria su destino en la vida? Todo marchava en contra suya ¿Acaso la vida no le había robado ya toda su felicidad? ¿Por qué se empeñaba aun en hacerlo suhrir? No lo sé, ni logro entenderlo._

_Un abismo blanco, lugar sin paredes, personas con rostros tristes, dolor y agonia, y un extraño hombrecito color blanco transparente que solo vive sonriendo. Cae y se levanta una y otra vez. Ahora se encontraba allí atrapado, por qué, por qué..._

_- ¿Pueden decirme por qué estoy en este lugar? - pregunto él con los ojos sin vida, no sentía la vida...y en ese momento tampoco la queria._

_- Estas aquí porque te han llamado - respondió una voz que para el ya era conocida._

_- ¿Estoy en la puerta? ¿No? - volvió a preguntar aquel chico. - ¿Quien me ha llamado?_

_- Si estas en la puerta. Fue un tal Shou Tocker._

_- Ya veo. - dijo Edward, al momento de recordar el propietario del nombre se enojo con notoria ira - ese maldito engendro._

_- No digas esas cosas Ed._

_- ¿Donde esta Winry? - pregunto Edward angustiado._

_- Tu amiga, esta haya adentro - dijo señalando la puerta, Edward se mordio el labio inferior - ¿Te la quieres llevar? Esta bien, despues de todo ya mi pago me lo han dado._

_- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Edward confundido._

_- Solo una de las dos podra irse de aqui - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Escoge a tu chica y vete a tu mundo._

_- No me quiero ir a mi mundo sin mi hermano. - dijo Edward parandose seriamente._

_- Entonces ve por el - dijo aquella silueta desapareciendo.  
_

Mustang estaba impactado con lo que acabava de ver, esa chica había desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro alguno. Mustang caminó hasta donde antes se encontraba Winry o la que sea que estuviera en ese cuerpo, comprobando que no había ni un solo cabello. Miró molesto a Shou y lo mando a arrestar de una manera brusca.

Hawkeye, quien abía presenciado todo, se acercó a Mustang mientras examinaba cada detalle del lugar. Cada rincon. Mustang estaba bastante pensativo.

- Coronel, este lugar... - dijo Riza mirando todo.

- Si, creo haber estado aqui antes.

Ambos se undieron en sus pensamientos, hasta que el recuerdo del lugar llego a sus mentes. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos.

- Este lugar era el sitio en donde Barry el carnicero mataba a las mujeres que capturaba señor - dijo Riza informando de todo a Mustang.

- ¿Por qué Shou habrá traido a Winry a este lugar? - se pregunto Mustang en voz alta.

- Quiza por que era el sitio mas apropiado para hacer de las suyas sin ser descuvierto... - dijo RIza.

Mustang permanecio observando a HAwkeye por varios minutos, su vista se dirigio despues a un cierto punto de la sala, lo examino con detenimiento cuando un sonido estruendoso se escucho.

Mustang se percapto de lo que era a tiempo y se abalanzo sobre HAwkeye para salvas su vida, le habían disparado. Agilmente Mustang creo una pequeña explosion en el area de donde se origino aquel disparo. El continuaba sobre Riza.

El bien formado cuerpo del Coronel estaba tan cerca del cuerpo esbelto de la Teniente, si no fuera por el uniforme todo seria perfecto desde el punto de vista de ambos. Riza se sonrojo un poco por la cercania que tenian, cosa que el Coronel noto casi al instante separandose de ella y ayudandola a levantarse.

- Lo siento, ¿Estas bien Teniente? - pregunto Mustand de forma amable y gentil hacia Riza.

- No se preocupe, señor, estoy bien - dijo Riza sin mirarlo mientras intentaba esconder su sonrojo. - Ahora es mas prioritario concentrarse en la investigacion del tema y la desaparicion de Winry. ¿Sintio usted el temblor que hubo al momento de la transmutacion?

Mustang asintio con la cabeza y camino hasta un muro que había cerca suyo, tomo unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Un libro, mas bien parecido a un diario, estaba justo debajo de esos papeles. Dejo los papeles de lado y tomo el diario en sus manos, el sabia perfectamente que todo alquimista tenia un diario en donde anotaba sus descubrimientos y estudios. Edward era uno de esos.

Lo abrio con cuidado para no dañar las paginas del mismo, con lentitud lo leyo en voz alta el contenido del mismo. Sorprendido por lo que estaba escrito en las primeras paginas continuo leyendo el resto. Lo cerro y se levanto del lugar.

- Eso es... - decia Hawkeye sorprendida por lo que habia escuchado.

- Nuestro camino al descubrimiento de lo que esta pasando - dijo Mustang con un semblante serio y la vez de triunfador.

Alphonse y Jeannette estaban solos en aquella habitacion. Jeannette estaba muy nerviosa y callada, incluso habia derramado un par de lagrimas. Alphonse no podia entender que era lo que le estaba pasando. Alphonse intento acercarse mas a ella pero ella no selo permitio.

Jean se levanto de su haciento, limpio sus lagrimas y miro a Alphonse con un semblante completamente lleno de seriedad. Dio un largo suspiro y luego comenzo a hablar.

- Alphonse Elric, hermano del Alquimista de Acero quien fue el alquimista estatal mas joven de la historia al ingresar al ejercito de Amestris con solo doce años de edad... - comenzo a hablar Jean dejando a Alphonse sorprendido y sin palabras - ... perseguido por un asecino apodado Scar solo porque formaba parte del ejercito...

- ¿Como es que sabes eso? - cuestiono Alphonse mas que sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando de su amiga Jean. - No me digas que tu...

- Yo no hice en nada en contra de tu hermano, posiblemente no me recuerdes pero yo era una de las niñas que jugaba contigo y con Edward en Reezemboo. Me mude años antes de que Trisha muriera...y los visitaba a veces, aunque no me acercaba los veia con Winry de lejos. Luego me mude a Central y los vi un dia que estaban con una niñita de cabello marron y largo. Mas tarde vi como Edward salia corriendo de un lugar...al parecer lloraba, no los volvi a ver hasta el dia en que Edward estaba con un sujeto...creo que era un militar...supongo.

- Bueno...entonces. ¿Era eso lo que quieras decirme?Pero sobre todo ¿Como llegaste a este lugar?

- Un sujeto hizo una transmutacion humana conmigo, perdi a mi cuerpo. Pero mi alma cayo en el cuerpo de esta joven que es identica a mi...la otra chica murio.

- Sabes el nombre de aquel sujeto.

- Si...Shou Tocker. Y Creo que el tiene que ver con lo de tu hermano - respondio Jeannette, sabiendo por la expresion de Alphonse que el sabia claramente quien era.

- Ese bastardo...primero mata a la pobre Nina y ahora hace esto...

- En este mundo la alquimia no existe, solo nos queda esperar. - dijo Jean sintiendose un poco mal y abrazando a Alphonse.

Los dias pasaban y nada nuevo, ninguna noticia, llegaba a Alphonse. Ya comenzaba a entrar en panico y desesperacion. Edward movio un brazo una vez pero no lo ha vuelto a hacer, Alphonse no sabia como soportar eso. Jean se habia mudado temporalmente a la casa de los Hughes para brindarle apoyo a Alphonse en esos momentos. Nadie sabia nada de ninguno.

Alphonse estaba en la azotea contemplando las estrellas en completa soledad. Eso le recordaba los tiempos en que lo hacia junto a su madre y su hermano. Sintio como alguien se sentaba al lado de él. Jean habia estado llorando.

- ¿Que te sucede? - pregunto Alphonse preocupado por la chica.

- Tuve un mal sueño...eso es todo.

Alphonse la miro con una pequeña sonrisa melancolica. Eso le recordo cuando le hablaba sobre esos temas a su madre. Alphonse no lo penso dos veces y abrazo a Jean fuertemente, ella correspondio el abrazo.

Luego de varios minutos así Jean se comenzo a sentir cansada y le pidio a Alphonse que la llevara, en sus brazos, a su habitacion. Alphonse acepto sonriendole.

En la habitacion de Jean ella le pidio a Alphonse que no se fuera y que cerrara la puerta. Jean se vistio con su ropa de dormir, comoda y corta. Alphonse se sonrojo un poco al verla así.

- Necesito salir mañana contigo - dijo Jean mirando a Alphonse de frente. - Hablaremos muy seriamente, lejos de las interrupciones.

- De acuerdo - dijo Alphonse, pero en ese momento Jean comenzo a llorar nuevamente. - Ya no llores Jean, no sé siquiera por que siempre lo haces.

- Pues te lo explicare en este mismo momento - dijo ella con una mirada decidida.

**To BE Continued...**

**Disculpen la demora, es que mi computadora no tiene internet temporalmente así que estoy alejada de mi vida TT-TT esperare a que todo se solucione, mi mama solo me dice ``No te has muerto por no tener internet. Así que te aguantas`` siempre es lo mismo. Me disculpan si fue muy corto el capitulo, normalmente los hago mas largos, pero toda mi informacion esta atrapada en mi computadora TT-TT. A la persona que le dije que lo subiria hace como medio mes perdon, pero ya les dije lo que paso.  
**

**MAJO-SONOLU**

**Gracias por el apoyo amiga! TT-TT, es muy duro, aunque ya me estoy adaptando un poquito, poco a poco se logrará ^^. La trama esta desarrollandose justo como yo quize, GENIAL, y espera a ver lo que continua MUAHAHA.**

**UNA NOTICIA SUPER DUPER! PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA ``FESTIVAL DE DEDICATORIAS```HABRA UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA QUE YA TIENE SU PRIMER CAPITULO LISTO, ALGO COMPLETAMENTE IGUAL Y DISTINTO, ESTA VERSION ES LLAMADA: ``FESTIVAL DE DEDICATORIAS: BRAWL OF TALENT`` ESPERENLA!**

**bUENO, ME DESPIDO CcHhAaUu~~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Jean se limpio las lágrimas que había derramado, odiaba llorar y eso era lo que mas hacía….que ironía. Se paro derechita frente a Alphonse y jugo con sus dedos unos segundos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba…contó hasta 10….era una forma de calmarse. Alphonse la miraba extrañado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alphonse con curiosidad.

- Sí – dijo Jean con una sonrisa – perdón, soy media bipolar.

- Me di cuenta – dijo Alphonse.

- Bueno, la razón por la que lloro es porqué, de alguna manera, siento que Winry intenta decirme algo – dijo Jean – hay una interferencia…siento dolor….es incomodo.

Alphonse iba a decirle algo pero escuchó un sonido extraño, decidió ir a ver. No fue lo que pensaba, solo Elicia jugando. Aprovechando que estaba cerca entró a la habitación en donde Edward estaba, quedo sorprendido cuando vió que Edward estaba moviendo sus dedos.

_Aquel lugar al que él nunca había querido volver a regresar estaba ahí. Rodeándolo. No le gustaba esa sensación tan extraña. Se sentó en el suelo para pensar las cosas, además no tenía donde más sentarse y no pasaría el resto del momento parado, necesitaba pensar…pensar._

_-¿Por qué tardas tanto en decidir? – pregunto una voz._

_- Hubiera preferido que te hubieses quedado dónde estabas antes. Quiero volver a mi mundo, con mi hermano y con mi amiga, pero también quiero que Winry Akiyama vuelva a su mundo sano y salvo._

_- Quieres muchas cosas – respondió aquella voz._

_- Entonces yo… - Edward no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a desvanecerse….- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Tu tiempo aquí se agota….decide pronto._

_- Pues yo… - en ese momento….desapareció._

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Alphonse, el lo miraba con curiosidad. Algo extraño pasaba….

Sus ojos no tenían brillo, su cuerpo parecía débil…parecía frustrado… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Hermano, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Alphonse, Edward volteo a mirarlo.

- Si… - respondió secamente, como si no tuviera ganas de vivir. – Me iré a vestir – dijo notando que solo tenía los bóxers puestos.

Roy y Riza examinaban el librito ese donde torpemente estaba anotado todo lo que le había pasado a Edward y Alphonse, de principio a fin, como un diario de vida. ¿A quién se le ocurría escribir la historia completa? Y más siendo un criminal con propósitos asesinos y perseguido por el ejército.

-Aquí hay datos innecesarios…ya sé que Acero y su hermano están del otro lado – dijo Mustang arrojando el libro en una mesa.

- Si tan solo….pudiéramos ayudar a Winry a volver….pero la única forma es una transmutación humana – dijo Riza.

En otro lugar, no muy alejado del sitio en donde Winry estaba, una personita hacía acto de presencia. Un pequeño niño de cabello corto y negro… y una miraba un tanto maligna.

-Si hago estoy ahora…y luego como esa cosa roja…quizá el cometido de mi padre se cumpla…ahora si lo volveré a ver y no lo decepcionaré.

El niño realizo una transmutación, todos los lugares cercanos comenzaron a temblar, Roy y Riza sintieron el temblor. Todo se tornó rojo. Un ojo apareció debajo del niño y en ese preciso instante el comió aquella piedra roja.

-¿Qué deseas en este lugar? – pregunto alguien de piel completamente blanca.

- Deseo ese muchacho…ese rubio….mejor dicho a los dos, ambos hermanos – dijo aquel niño que ya había perdido toda su inocencia.

- Pues…llévatelos, pero dame mi pago….

- Llévate todo mi cuerpo, excepto mi pecho. – El lo pidió y así se cumplió…pero en pocos segundo se regenero con el poder de la piedra roja.

- Eso no es justo – dijo sonriendo ampliamente…pero llévatelos.

- Por cierto – dijo aquel niño – también quiero a esa chica rubia.

El temblor aun continuaba, pero en lugar de un ojo, fue una puerta la que apareció en el mismo lugar en el que Winry antes había estado, aquella puerta haló a Alphonse y a Edward, quien ya estaba vestido.

Los tres chicos cayeron en el suelo, frente a Roy y a Riza, Winry, Alphonse y Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

Toda una vida sorpresa fue para mí en esos momentos, no sabía realmente si había pasado todo aquello en realidad. Me encontraba tirado sobre el suelo, encima de Alphonse pero debajo de Winry, Winry Rockbell o Akiyama…no sabía cuál de las dos era la persona que estaba encima de mí en esos momentos. No lo sabía…pero le pedía al cielo que fuese mi amiga de la infancia y al mismo tiempo pedía que mi nueva compañera se encontrara sana y salva.

Con dificultad me levanté, me dolía la cabeza lo bastante como para tirarme en una cama y dormir por tres décadas esperando que el dolor pase, y no…no es una exageración. Algo había pasado, algo andaba mal. Winry estaba inconsiente y Alphonse estaba esperando a que yo diera una señal de vida, el coronel y la teniente también estaban presentes y me miraban con cierta preocupación y era notoria aunque intentaran ocultarlo.

-Que dolor… - no pude evitar decir esas palabras. Ví que Al sonrió y la preocupación se desvaneció a medias de su rostro aunque aun estaban preocupados por Winry.

Voltee mi cabeza y miré a mi compañera quien parecía que estaba dormida, su cabello estaba suelto ya que su liga se había roto. Estaba, también, ligeramente despeinado.

Nos sacaron de esa habitación y acostaron a Winry en una camilla, se notaba que querían explicaciones sobre todas las cosas. Winry aun no despertaba.

Despues de que explique con un poco de molestia a Mustang todo, si..TODO, lo que había pasado me recosté en la cama que estaba al lado de la de Winry un rato, solamente para ver cuando ella despertará y recibirla, aunque posiblemente se moleste o reaccione de una manera inesperada como siempre sucede…pero no, no despertaba y eso ya me estaba poniendo nervioso…no sabía que rayos era lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos.

Pero entonces pasó, ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, al parecer sus ojos estaban inspeccionando cada rincón y cada parte del lugar, yo no decía nada pues no quería distraerla y si no se había percaptado de mi presencia simplemente esperaría a que ella misma lo hiciera…no tenía planeado decirle nada en realidad. No había ensayado nada pues pensé que no sería necesario ya que tenemos mucha confianza pero en esos momentos me di cuenta de que no era así…no sabía que decirle.

Ella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, estaba dándome la espalda, no sabía porque. Luego pude ver como nuevamente volvía a acostarse y, al fin, sus mirada se topó con la mía.

-Edward – dijo levantándose de la cama y abrazandome casi al instante de haberme visto. Luego se separó de mí y me dio un golpe en el hombro y golpe que me dolio en serio – eres un idiota como vez que me eh despertado y siquiera me saludas. Cielos no sé donde tienes la mente.

En ese momento lo confirmé, esa chica loca desjuiciada era mi amiga de la infancia. Pero la incognita era…¿Qué había sucedido con Akiyama?

**Lo sé. El fic duró mucho tiempo solo pero esto es mejor que abandonarlo. Lamento la conti tan corta pero…aquí termina este fic. Se está avanzando mucho y esta pareciendo aburrido. Sé que dejé muchas cosas sin resolver pero no se preocupen…o no te preocupes – si solamente está leyéndome una sola persona – estoy trabajando en una segunda versión del fic que estará lista pronto…así que solamente espérala.**


End file.
